Droplets
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: You make my heart complete. If only you could love me, even a drop would suffice. NaLu, one-sided/slight GraLu, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Droplets**

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: You make my heart complete. If only I could have you, even a drop would suffice.

Rating: **T**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

** Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><em>Drip.<em>

"I'm sorry."

Her pale fingers slowly covered her lips.

_Drip._

"Why?"

Her voice quivered under the pitter-patter of the rain.

_Drip._

He pursed his lips together; no sound escaped him as he turned and slowly walked away.

_Drop._

.

.

.

**Droplets**

It was already 5pm. Lucy Heartfilia strode the halls of Tokyo University with short but sure steps. Her golden locks swayed behind her as she took furtive glances outside the window. Her brown orbs narrowed slightly as she watched the rain pour outside.

_Sigh._

Even the weather complimented her feelings. Right now, all Lucy wanted to do was to crawl up on her bed and just sleep it all off. She hoped everything was going to be alright when she reached her home.

Her mother would be smiling at her as she kissed her on the cheek. Her father would then ruffle her hair as he greeted his family after a hard day of work. Everything was supposed to be all right.

But no.

The accident had to happen just before her nineteenth birthday.

It was still kind of fuzzy for her. Things happened too quickly. One moment she was laughing at one of her mother's remarks, the next she found herself sprawled on the ground drenched in blood – her parents blood.

Doctors told her she was indeed _lucky._ Having survived a terrible accident barely unscathed and still have enough funds to get her through life.

Lucy tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her fingers gently pressed on her forehead as she closed her eyes to take a deep breath. Her shoulders relaxed at the action - as if a simple breath would ease all her pain. She was about to lean on the wall when she felt something soft envelop her from behind.

Her lips formed a smile.

Natsu Dragneel leaned his chin on top of Lucy's head. His calloused but gentle hands moved her closer to his warm body. His grip tightened a bit when he felt the woman squirmed a little under his arms.

"What were you thinking?" Natsu's voice was warm and soothing to her ears.

As he dropped his head on her shoulder, he closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent of refreshing strawberries.

"Nothing."

It has always been like this for the past week. Her being lost in thought and him comforting her in every way he can.

Natsu was the first person to see Lucy at the hospital. He never left her side even for one bit. He would even wipe away the tears that flowed freely in her cheeks as she slept on the hospital bed. He never got to ask what she dreamt about.

_The pain never leaves even when asleep._

For Natsu, Lucy has been his redemption; his own flavour of salvation from his darkened past.

They met in the school grounds one evening. Lucy was walking along the school garden – a short cut to her dormitory – when a group of thugs ganged up on her. Fortunately, Natsu, who was already famous in the whole school for engaging in street fights, happened to be walking along the same area.

It was such a cliché - him being the knight in shining armour, and her being the princess who got to be saved by such. Lucy even called Natsu a _Miss _because of his strikingly strawberry bubblegum hair. It was later on as Natsu growled at the comment when she realized that her saviour was nothing of a girl. Of course, she gave him her thanks and asked for his name but he just shrugged his broad shoulders and walked away with a scoff.

She never thought they would meet a second time after that. This time, it was in the library. She was walking through a tall bookcase when she found the book she needed. Unfortunately, the book was located at the topmost layer. She was about to reach the book when it was yanked out harshly from its place by someone standing behind her. Lucy was about to turn her head to said person but her sight was blocked by the book. It was a minute later when she realized it was the same pink-haired man from four nights ago.

Their third meeting was purely intentional – for the part of Natsu. He needed to find a partner quickly or else he would lose the _sack race for two_ him and Gray Fullbuster betted on. Loser will treat the winner a lunch meal for five whole days. Natsu was about to give up when he saw the blonde girl sitting on a bench in the school grounds. She was dressed in her P.E. uniform and was reading a book when her hand was roughly pulled by him.

Of course, they won the race. All thanks to Lucy. Gray kept on tripping the whole time with his eyes glued solely on the girl. It was then that they introduced themselves to each other. Now, the _pink-haired boy _identity was replaced by Natsu, and the _blonde damsel in distress_ was now Lucy.

Since then, the two became good friends. They started hanging out with each other. She even met Gray, a boy of the same year and who was sporting an ebony coloured hair. Gray was in the same group as Natsu was. He was by far one of Natsu's closest pals, even though they bicker and fight all the time.

"Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Lucy never ceased to be amazed at how Natsu became an integral part of her life. What even amazed her more was the fact that Natsu seemed to always know her better than herself.

"Yeah." Lucy's voice was small as she answered the simple question. In truth, she was not feeling okay at all. But she needed to be okay.

For her own sake.

She felt Natsu loosened his hold on her as he walked up ahead. He cocked his head to the side and grinned at Lucy.

"Well then, we should get going, Erza's going to be mad at us if we don't arrive at her party soon."

Natsu started to walk along the hallway with his arms behind his head.

It has always been like this - him always hugging her and keeping her sanity intact, and her always walking after him as he strode ahead of her.

Too bad, fairy tales do not always come true. Princesses don't always get to have it all as what those stories tell, nothing of it was true - her family was now gone leaving her all alone with nothing but money.

Too bad, _he_ was never hers.

.

.

_A drop of hope, is what my soul thirsts._

_A drop of love, is what my heart desires._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beep.<strong>

**Beep.**

"_Hello?"_

"Is it true?"

Her voice quivered as she pushed the words out of her lips.

"_Yes."_

She bit her lips in disappointment.

"I have to go."

"_Ok."_

**Click.**

Her fingers rested gently on the 'end call' button. She released a heavy sigh as she leaned her back against the sofa she just bought the other day. Her eyes dropped to a close as she willed herself to calm down and fight the feelings building inside her chest.

Boxes were lying across the floor; some unopened, others already empty. She was just unpacking her belongings when a magazine article caught her curious eyes. Immediately, she reached out for the magazine lying beneath a pile of table decorations and coffee books.

She would fix everything later.

Her fingers pried open the plastic cover of the article. It was the latest edition of 'Magnolia'; a well-known magazine in Japan. She had every copy of it in the hope that_ it _would at least connect her to friends whom she left many years back.

As she opened the cover and turned the pages, her eyes widened in shock as she read an article dedicated to the life of the rich, the young, and the hottest people in town. She felt something akin to jealousy as her fingers traced the words on the paper.

_The hottest bachelor in town will soon be tying the knot. 26-year old Natsu Dragneel reportedly had a private engagement in one of their resorts last week. Sources showed that the soon to be 'princess' of the Dragneel Business Conglomerate had been a long time friend of the said bachelor. No one in the Dragneel camp had confirmed nor denied the spreading rumours. It was said..._

It was what prompted her to call an old friend in Japan to soothe her curiosity. How she wished it weren't true; that all things just had to be nothing but a mere rumour.

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose as she sorted her feelings out. She should not feel like this. Nor had she a right to feel something more than what the boundaries of friendship or even an acquaintance would allow. She already had a determined heart and mind when she left Japan many years back. Everything would never be the same. And she was right.

Nothing was ever the same.

As soon as she took hold of her plane ticket. She wasted no time in packing and preparing her things to be shipped abroad. Paris was the best choice at that time. She wanted to be a pastry chef and when the results from her entrance exam came, she had no hesitations in leaving. After all, she wouldn't leave anything behind after her parents died a few months prior to her flight.

No, not even the thought of leaving her friends behind stopped her. Levy was devastated when she broke the news to her. They cried together that night. She could still remember the way Levy hugged her so tight.

"_Lu-chan, do you really have to go?"_

_Silence engulfed them. It was a choice between breaking bonds and breaking her heart. She chose the former._

"_I have to Levy. I need to get away from here. This place reminds me of the bad memories I tried to bury every single day."_

"_But you don't have to go. We're here. We're your friends. We'll support you..." Levy clutched her chest tightly, "I'll support you."_

"_Don't worry; I'll be back in no time. I'll call you soon."_

She never did call back then. It took her a year before she had the courage to call back Levy. When she heard her voice, Lucy felt relief wash over her. At least she still had one friend back at home that she could lean on to. Last time she checked on Levy, she was ecstatic to find that her friend finally got to be the associate editor of Magnolia. It was from this that Lucy started receiving her monthly subscription of the said magazine.

After the night she told Levy. She went on to tell Erza, Gray, and the rest of their gang her pending leave. Erza shed tears at the news. It was the first time that she saw Erza cry. Gray hugged her tight. He never told her out loud but deep inside, he was sad to see her leave. The rest of their friends also said their goodbyes. Of course, she told them the usual 'I will call' and 'I'll be back'.

She never did such thing.

A year turned to two, two turned to three, and before she realized it, the years stretched apart to reach seven - seven long years without communication (except for Levy), seven long years without seeing them, seven long years of guilt in her heart, and seven long years of longing for _him_.

Out of all the people she had to say goodbye to, Natsu was the hardest. She prepared herself for an outburst from him that day; instead, he remained silent all throughout. He didn't even say goodbye. The last image she saw seven years ago, he had turned his back on her as he waved his hand. Right now, Lucy could discern that the drift between them would never be mended.

Too much time of bottled up unspoken feelings increased their distance all the more.

And as she opened her eyes, she remembered that she had a task to be done. She still needed to decorate her new place. It was nothing big, just enough for her to live in. She still kept some of her old stuff. Her parents' pictures, memories of her childhood, and even the gifts she received from her friends throughout the years. She kept them all in the hopes that one day, when all of them see each other, everything would be fine.

Life would be busy from now own. Her pastry shop just opened a month back. Lucy was happy to receive positive reviews. And it was because of her shop that she decided to move closer to where she worked. That way, she would be able to dedicate more time in her shop than travelling to go home.

As Lucy was about to stand up to continue her task, she felt her phone vibrate. She immediately checked the screen to know who was calling.

No name.

Curious, she pressed the 'answer' button and held the phone near her ear.

"Hello?" Her voice was soft with a touch of wariness.

"..."

"Hello?" She tried again, this time a little louder.

Again, there was no answer.

"Look, if this is a joke, I'll hang the phone up."

In her mind, Lucy was scolding herself for not dropping the call; she could have done so if she wanted to. But, she could not do it. Not when she was feeling her stomach tie into different knots were dancing in her stomach.

Finally, when she was about to hang the phone, Lucy froze in her place.

"_Lucy."_

And after a long time of pent up feelings, she felt herself shed a tear at the voice.

.

.

_One drop of tear is all I need,_

_Enough to break the walls of my heart._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy pressed the phone closer to her ear. For once, she did not mind to let some tears kissed her cheeks. She smiled softly to herself as she tried to listen to the voice, not wanting to miss even one word.<p>

_God, how long has it been?_

She remembered the first time she heard this voice. It was soothing and had some coolness that relaxed her soul. Sometimes, she even wondered how on earth someone could sound so cool yet so warm.

Lucy tried to clear her throat. She was so afraid of letting out a whimper; after all, she still had so many things to say, especially an apology.

"_Lucy, are you still there?"_

As much as she wanted to speak, her voice seemed to be stuck in her throat. What would she say? I'm sorry? How are you? I missed you?

Finally, as she found some strength, she looked at her unopened boxes and let out a shaky voice.

"Yeah I am."

She heard some shuffling on the other side of the line before the person spoke again.

"_I guess you're a little surprised right now. You always had the same tone of voice whenever you're surprised or baffled by things."_

As Lucy listened to the calm voice, she finally let her body relaxed from the tension she felt. This time it will be alright.

"I guess you could say that."

"_I'm always right when it comes to you."_

The person gave out a small chuckle, enough to have some laughter out of Lucy.

"How have you been Gray?"

It was like an old movie trying to play inside her head. For the longest time that she was friends with Gray, she would always find some light heartedness in their conversation. That's how it was with him and that's how different he was from Natsu.

* * *

><p>He does not know what prompted him to call Lucy. Really, all those times that they were apart; he always felt the urge to just dial her number and hear <em>her<em> voice, but every time he tried, he always punches the 'end call' button before it even rings.

_Coward._

If it wasn't for Levy, he would never have found out that finally, there was a way to find Lucy again.

Gray didn't mean to stalk Levy but when he saw her rushing out of the door during Natsu's birthday four years ago, he felt the urge to follow behind and find out what was bothering her.

He later found her on the balcony, crying. She was clutching the phone near her heart while trying to wipe away her tears and muffling her sobs. Finally, when she calmed down, Levy brought the phone to her ear and uttered the word or rather the name Gray wanted to hear.

_Lucy._

God knew how much he wanted to try and yank the phone out of Levy's hand. But Gray kept firm, so he stood behind the shadows, close enough just to hear the conversation amidst the loud noise behind from the party, and controlled himself to keep his composure intact.

The following day, he grabbed Levy's hand, much to the protest of Gajeel – Levy's boyfriend – and dragged her to the nearest coffee shop. At first, Levy was hesitant to say anything but soon gave in when Gray told her that he heard every single word. She then gave Lucy's number to him. But he never did call her even once, until now.

Gray ruffled his dark hair and closed his eyes. He was currently sitting at a park bench and was watching the dances of dried leaves in the air. His white shirt had been buttoned for only the bottom part; the top had been left open. He matched the outfit with his favourite navy blue pants – he thought it gave him the luck that he needed – and some black shoes to compliment the look.

He still wore the necklace Lucy gave him on his birthday. At first, he rejected the gift saying that men doesn't wear accessories like necklaces but nevertheless, he still wore it to humour Lucy and had never taken it off ever since.

Perhaps out of habit?

As Gray leaned back on the chair, he noticed a few girls giving him some looks.

_As if I'd look their way_.

He then focused on Lucy's voice.

_Was she crying? Disappointed?_

He hated it when she cried. He wanted to make her happy and not make her sad damn it!

All those years apart and all he can say to her was somewhere along the lines of _'are you still there'_ and _'I'm always right about you'_.

_Curse it all._

What he really meant to say to her was _'I'm sorry I didn't try to reach out to you even though I knew your number for over three years.'_

Still, he couldn't voice it out loud. He couldn't even bring himself to talk when Lucy answered the phone. If she didn't threaten him that she'll end the call, he probably wouldn't have the gall to say out her name.

Well, whatever it was, he could never back down now, not when he's talking to her while sitting on the bench in front of the building where she was staying.

"I'm fine Lucy. Actually," Gray hesitated for a moment before he finally let the cat out of the bag. "Say, would you like to have some dinner with me?"

_Great job Gray, now she'll definitely think you're a psycho._

* * *

><p>Lucy could not believe what she was hearing.<p>

Was Gray really serious?

She did not know what to say to him.

_Would he get mad if I told him 'no' because I'm afraid to see the hate and spite in his eyes that are reserved only for me to see?_

If her feelings of regret and guilt earlier were taking an emotional toll on her, right now, she doesn't even know how to describe what she felt.

Things were just overwhelming.

First, she found out that Natsu was getting married and she was actually able to confirm it through Levy. Second, after reading the article about Natsu and his impending wedding, she realized the heavy guilt she's brought upon herself; that she does not have the right to be angry or get jealous because she made these things to happen. And lastly, as if the first two were not yet enough, Gray suddenly called and asked if she's free for dinner.

Was she ready to face him yet? Lucy doesn't really know because she herself has not even seen Levy in the flesh yet – even though the blue-haired writer offered too many times to see her in Paris.

"I don't know Gray, I mean; I don't think we could... given our location."

Lucy fiddled with her fingers as she tried to calm herself. She's currently experiencing a series of unwanted and unfortunate events in the last seven years of her life.

Seriously, she did not prepare for this to happen.

And then she heard him laugh – a hearty and full laughter.

What was so funny?

"_Lucy, I think if you just look out the window, you'll see what I mean when I say we go out to dinner."_

Of course, there's no way in hell she will see Gray in Paris. But still, his voice sounded so sure of himself which made her even more scared with each passing second.

He might be saying the truth.

"Okay." She breathed out for him.

Lucy stretched out her legs and straightened her back. She moved along the many boxes laid down on the floor and finally reached the glass window.

She prayed hard that what she'll see was only an empty park and a tree with dried leaves on its branches.

Her eyes first looked at the right where there was an old tree in the middle of the playground and some five girls giggling to themselves but no sign of Gray. And then to the left, where there were only dried leaves on the ground and some old-grown-ups playing chess on the small tables. And then, finally, her eyes travelled center until she spotted a certain man standing beside the bench directly from her window. She saw him waved at her and without thinking, she hid behind the wall.

"_Why did you hide? I was waving over here." _She heard him protest.

"I did not hide."

Of course she would be hiding. It's like seeing the ghost from the past, except that the ghost was looking devilishly handsome and was one-hundred percent alive and breathing. Plus, she looked like a wreck; she didn't even bother to put on some decent clothing aside from her old t-shirt and jogging pants.

"_Well, you could at least try to get yourself together and come out here. Or at least invite me in there as I wait for you."_

The nerve of that guy.

"Well, you could stay there and wait, after all, it seems like you're perfectly fine with the cold weather."

"_Ouch Lucy. We haven't seen each other for seven years and this is how you treat a friend?"_

She hoped he was joking because that sure hit a sensitive spot in her heart.

"Fine. Come here."

Lucy pressed the 'end call' button before setting the phone on the table. She rubbed the temples of her forehead. Any minute now, she would finally see one of her old friends, she could finally ask for forgiveness and probably hear some harsh words, and she would finally be able to ask about Natsu.

The sound of knocking snapped Lucy out of her reverie.

_Here goes nothing._

As Lucy unlock the door and turned the knob. She finally saw up-close what she had missed for years.

"Gray."

They stood in silence for a moment before Gray moved forward and embraced her tight.

He was still the same, save for the fact that he was now more mature. His eyes were even the same old dark blue shade who always challenged Natsu's black orbs.

_Natsu._

And even though it was Gray hugging her right now, with his cool voice saying her name over and over again, Lucy could not help but wish that somehow, it was Natsu who was doing these things to her.

Even now she could never get him out of her mind.

As she buried her head at the curve of Gray's shoulder and stretched out her hands to reach his back to return his embrace, a small smile stretched across her face.

Finally, she realized that even if she's buried in a mass of dark locks instead of pink, she was at least forgiven.

.

.

_You brought me a drop of hope and forgiveness,_

_Yet all I can feel is the sea of guilt and emptiness._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, I thought we could have some dinner tonight to you know-" Gray swallowed a lump in his throat before continuing. "-to make up for lost time."<p>

He was currently sitting on Lucy's sofa. His eyes travelled to look around the place. He tried to stifle his laughter when he saw all the mess scattered on the floor.

Much to his dismay, the blonde heard his laugh loud and clear.

"And why are you laughing so hard?" Lucy tried to look stern but to no avail.

Gray tried to look apologetic but he waved his hand in front of him – a habit he picked up throughout the years – and tried to relax himself from where he was sitting.

"You really changed. You were never the messy one."

She raised an eyebrow at his reply.

"For your information Gray Fullbuster, I was in the middle of unpacking my things before you suddenly appeared like a ghost from Christmas past." They were only together for a few minutes and yet it was like they never drifted apart.

"Well at least I'm the most handsome ghost out there." He laughed in return.

Lucy let out a small 'hmph' before walking inside her room to change her clothes.

"Don't be in a hurry Lucy!" she heard his voice as soon as she reached the door. "The reservation's not until 7 so you still have plenty of time to prepare."

Well, it wasn't exactly what Gray planned out but at least things were going smoothly. He never expected Lucy to be so amiable to him after so many years.

He was glad he took a leap of faith to try and be with her again.

This time, he'll make things right. He'd be damned if he let this chance slip by.

* * *

><p>Lucy let out a contented sigh as she sipped her drink. Wines were always the best especially on reunions like this.<p>

"So, how did you find me?" It was the question that plagued her mind as soon as she stood in front of her closet to pick out her dress. She knew Gray was one of the richest men in Japan but she never thought he'd ever take the time off just to find her whereabouts. From what she heard from Levy, Gray's company was planning out to have a joint project with Natsu's to build a new resort.

"Hm?" Gray looked up from his plate of steak as he gave Lucy his answer. "I have my resources. Besides, it doesn't matter how I found you but what matters most is that we're together right now."

He picked up his wine glass and drank from it before continuing his reply. "Do you like your food?"

Lucy nodded her head in return. Gray was so smooth tonight. Was this the change she missed throughout the years? Had he become a playboy or something? He was pushing boundaries she never knew existed before.

Well, whatever it was he's doing definitely took off Natsu out of her mind – and she was glad for this.

She nodded her head in return to his question with a satisfied smile on her face. "So, how long are you going to stay in Paris?"

Lucy hoped Gray would stay a little longer. She missed him too much that a little dinner would never be enough. She took another sip from her wine before looking out the window.

The night sky was almost perfect tonight especially with the beautiful scenery that covered the whole city. The lights were almost dancing with each other; colouring the entire place with its gorgeous hues.

Her attention was diverted when Gray cleared his throat and was looking (_directly_, _and was that affection colouring his dark orbs?_) in her eyes.

"As long as you want me here."

She was definitely right – Gray did turn into a smooth talker throughout the years.

* * *

><p><em>And slowly, he wormed his way through her heart.<em>

_Little by little, day by day._

* * *

><p>After last night's dinner, Lucy found herself lost in thought as to what Gray had said to her. She knew Gray must have been fooling around with her – especially since they hadn't met for a long time.<p>

His eyes told her a thousand words as he looked at her dearly throughout the night. She thought she saw 'I miss you' and 'I longed for you' in his midnight eyes over and over until she decided to not drown herself into them and averted her attention somewhere else.

His eyes never left hers.

She also tried to punch her heart out when it started beating erratically when his hands brushed gently against her own when they both reached for the menu at the same time. She tried to dismiss the feeling as something akin to excitement of having a _contact_ again with a long lost friend.

His smooth voice – coated with kindness – pierced through her soul each time she heard him. At this point, Lucy tried (_but failed nonetheless_) to take her brain out because there must be something wrong with her. She didn't feel anything near to this when she heard him on the phone earlier that day, yet, when they sat down to dinner-

_Would she die of too much sweetness?_

with all of his attention directly unto her –

_Would she die of too much excitement?_

-she felt like a little girl all over again.

_Would she die of too much affection?_

And she hoped it would never fade away.

* * *

><p><em>He catches all of her smiles and even her antics;<em>

_He engraves it into his memory as if one day everything would be gone._

* * *

><p>It was almost at the end of the week and Gray never felt happier in his life.<p>

He thought that Lucy would repel him with his moves, but he was glad she never pushed him away even when he tried to be extra sweet with her.

She welcomed him with open arms.

They talked about a lot of things after their first dinner. He told her about his life -his company and the way it was growing, his nonexistent love life (_though Lucy almost smacked him in the head when he told her this_), his maturity from his former arrogant/knucklehead-self, and how he lived his life without _her_ by his side.

In return, Lucy told him about her pastry shop and the way it was growing, her life after she ran away from them (_yes, as much as she tried to hide it, she did try to escape from all of her troubles_) – from when she graduated from college, to when she tried to explore Europe for a whole month which almost reduced her inheritance in half, to her current life before she received his phone call.

And all throughout their talks and laughter, all Gray could think about was 'how stupid he was for not being there all those seven years'.

As the days gone by, Gray thought the waterworks he expected was just his imagination taking over him. But he was proven wrong because one sunny afternoon snack caught him off guard.

He thought Lucy was just a little emotional that day when she entered with her lips pursed into a thin line at the cafe. But when she cried and started telling him she's sorry and was feeling guilty for what she's done, his voice got lodged in his throat and all he could do was get up and hug her tight while telling her it's all right because he was never angry in the first place.

They stayed like that for quite a while and for him, he felt that time stopped for them.

Because he knew in his heart this was just the beginning –

Of rekindling their old ties –

Of forming stronger bonds –

Of moulding new feelings –

This was just the beginning and he wanted it to be him and her at the end.

_Because he knows he fell hard with his heart on her hands._

* * *

><p><em>And she slowly opened up to him,<em>

_Making herself vulnerable to feelings she once buried._

* * *

><p>She's happy.<p>

She was glad he was here – for he took away her feelings of guilt, sadness, and dullness – giving her the support, attention, affection she had not felt for years.

She saw him every single day, from when she goes out to open her shop, to when she goes home at night.

He was always there.

He even tried to help in the kitchen once but somehow burned the chiffon cake he made – she never thought she could laugh that hard after seeing his disgruntled face at his creation. At least it didn't taste as bad as it looked.

She even taught him how to baked cookies yesterday and even commented on how lazy he was for slacking off from work.

Gray merely replied with an 'I don't care, I'll just take care of things when I get back to Japan – hopefully with you' which made her heart beat faster.

Later that night, as Lucy lay in her bed, she thought of the things she'll see if she comes back to Japan with Gray. She knew Levy would be ecstatic and Erza would be equally delighted to see her again.

She's prepared for them except for one who has strikingly pink hair with a rough attitude.

To say she's scared to see him would be an understatement.

Gray should definitely be by her side if he wanted to drag her back.

She doesn't know what she'll do without him.

* * *

><p><em>He guards her like a beast,<em>

_He'd die before he lets her go._

* * *

><p>Gray was staring out of his hotel window when he saw his phone blinked. He immediately grabbed the gadget but paused in his tracks when he saw who was calling.<p>

For a moment he debated whether to shut his phone off or throw it out in the trash can and not answer the damned caller.

If he answered, things would get complicated.

If he answered, reality would slap itself into his face.

But he was confident.

She was his and will forever be his.

His fingers pressed the answer button and placed it into his ear.

"Hello."

His voice was flat and devoid of feelings.

"_Bastard where are you?"_

Typical.

"You don't need to know."

His voice was now coated with subtle anger.

"_Anyway, I was hoping you'd come with me, I'm going to Paris on Friday, wanna come?"_

Friday. That's five days away.

Enough time to convince her to have a vacation with him.

"No."

"_Aw come on Gray! What's with the attitude? It would be fun!"_

"No."

"_You're spoiling the fun Bast-"_

And before the other person could finish his line, Gray shut his phone off and threw it on the table.

It would ruin everything he's build up with Lucy if _he_ saw her.

And he'd never allow that to happen.

Not on his watch.

.

.

_He took a drop of his life and gave it to her._

_She took hold of it but a drop would never suffice her yearning heart._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>He glanced at the clock warily as he drank a cup of coffee and heaved out a long sigh.<p>

Time sure flied so fast.

Gray could still remember the way he shut his phone off after receiving the call from Natsu. On normal days, even though he and Natsu still bickered and fought a lot, he was never the rude type who would shut someone off before they finished talking. It's just that as he heard Natsu said he was going to Paris, everything went downhill. His plans with Lucy were in danger of becoming a living disaster.

Of course, Paris was a big city and there was only a minimal chance that a pink-haired boy would meet a blonde princess. But he could never take the risk. It was too much of a gamble. With the strange luck the two have, who knew how fate would bring them together.

And that was what he's afraid of.

How would Lucy take it if she saw Natsu again? How would Natsu react if he knew that Gray and Levy kept Lucy a big secret from him?

'_I never knew I could love someone so much until I lost Natsu.'_

God, how could he forget the way Lucy's lips trembled as she recalled her past (and possibly still) feelings for Natsu? His heart broke at the sight. Not only because of how devastated Lucy looked but because of the ache he felt inside his heart. As he saw more and more of Lucy, and learned more about her secrets these past seven years, he never knew he could fall deeper for her each day.

As he stared at his cup once more, Gray tried to knock some sense into his already clouded mind. He then placed the cup down on the coffee table beside him as he clutched his head with both of his hands. He suddenly felt stupid and tried to stifle a laugh.

Why the hell was he worrying about a lot of things when he knew all along that Natsu was already engaged and would soon be married in a few months? And Lucy? She's a tough girl; she would move on, be happy, and hopefully, be married with him.

Him and no one else.

Gray looked up at the clock again and glanced at the direction where the kitchen was located – where _she_ was located.

He smiled for the first time that day.

**3pm.**

In two hours, all of his problems would be solved. In the meantime, he would coax himself to relax and enjoy his stay at Lucy's Pastry shop.

* * *

><p>"Miss Lucy?"<p>

Lucy glanced up at her assistant chef before nodding her head in her direction.

"Yes?" she answered as she tasted the icing for their cake.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Hm..." her hand reached out for her mittens to get the chiffon cake out of the oven. "About two weeks I guess."

Lucy got the surprise of her life a few days before when Gray invited her to tour around the neighbouring countries in the coming two or three weeks. At first she tried to reject his offer saying that she had duties to do and her shop would need her.

Of course, being the stubborn man he was, Gray didn't stop pestering her for three whole days. At first, he tried to send some flowers to her apartment with a matching card that said 'Please say yes'. Then, when it didn't succeed, he took her to the opera house and watched Les Miserables. When she still didn't budge, he baked a cake for her – or so he tried.

She still laughed at how Gray looked as he stood in front of her door while holding two boxes on top of each other. He was so nervous that she saw sweat forming in his face. Gray was so adorable when distressed, it turned out, his cake was nowhere near edible so he just bought a cake from _her_ own pastry shop as a gift. When she asked why there were two boxes, he merely shrugged his shoulders and said 'the first one was the cake I baked, the second one's the replacement '.

She said yes right after that.

"Claire, please take good care of the shop, you know where to contact me in case something happens."

Lucy saw her assistant nod her head and she proceeded to decorate the rest of her cake.

* * *

><p><em>And they flew away.<em>

_Far, far away until they could no longer be found._

* * *

><p>"Lucy, we should get going. It's time to board the train." Gray said in between checking out the schedules for the train rides.<p>

_A few more minutes and we're out of Paris._

He gently nudged Lucy to keep them from being separated – he hold onto her tightly that they looked like a newly-wed couple touring around Europe. Except that they're not.

"Okay, lead the way Fullbuster." She said as she mocked a salute.

They made their way to the platforms, occasionally bumping into some people walking by. The train station was unusually crowded today. Perhaps it's because the holidays were nearing.

**4:45pm.**

Gray tightened his hold onto Lucy as they stepped inside their ride to find their cabins. He was feeling happy and at the same time nervous as the time for their departure neared.

Lucy smiled at how spacious their own cabin was compared to the normal ones. She smiled back at Gray and kissed his cheek in gratitude, then, she slowly moved away from him to look at the view outside the window.

**4:50pm.**

Why was he worried before?

He wanted to smack himself in the head for thinking something might go wrong.

**4:53pm.**

Lucy pulled out her DSLR Camera as she tried to capture the beauty of the room and the station on her lenses.

**4:57pm.**

They could now hear the engines starting to roll and the passengers shuffling to find their seats.

He never felt such relief consumed him.

She never felt such excitement engulfed her.

**4:59pm.**

They heard the door shut and Lucy beamed at Gray like a small child.

"Hey, we're finally going! It's our first vacation together!"

"Yeah, good thing I was such a persistent, annoying brat." He hoped she would never see the intentions behind his actions.

"Yup. You really are a brat. Thank you for being one!"

**5:00pm.**

The train started moving slowly at first, making the train station look farther and farther away.

Lucy contented herself with clicking her camera as she lounged on the couch. She saw Gray moved towards the door and captured him in one click.

"Where are you going?" She raised an eyebrow at her inquiry. "By the way, you look cute in the photo."

"I'm just going to look around for some food." He smirked at her. Finally, no more Natsu.

"Okay."

The door opened and he stepped out quietly.

**5:25pm.**

Gray was walking back to their cabin when he heard a familiar voice called from behind.

He felt his world stopped at that moment.

"GRAY!"

He knew that voice but tried to shake the feeling away.

He continued to walk but proceeded to go to a different direction. It was at this moment that he heard the sound of footsteps fast approaching.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I never knew you were here!" the voice said.

He turned slowly to look at the person and he blanched at the sight.

.

.

_The feeling of satisfaction lasted but only a second._

_Like a drop of water soon lost in the vast ocean._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of the door opening made Lucy look up from where she was sitting. Her book lay opened on her lap as she smiled at Gray's arrival. As soon as her handsome companion held up the food in his hands, Lucy's nose immediately caught whiff of the enticing smell and was briefly reminded of her hunger.<p>

"What took you so long?" She asked as she stood up to take the packages from Gray.

It took Gray almost a minute before muttering a soft _'I got lost on the train'_ as he fondly patted the crown of her head.

"What were you reading?" he asked nonchalantly as he watched Lucy prepare their dinner.

"Just some cookbooks I brought along with me. I got bored without you."

"Hn." Gray replied as he watched with great interest how that mere statement made Lucy's cheeks flushed red. His thoughts run wild at the thought of his chance. But as soon as he stared at Lucy's form, a voice rang in his head.

'_I never knew you were here.'_

His fist clenched at the memory.

'_What are you doing here?'_

He narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Gray?"

"Hn?"

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked; concern etched all over her face.

If Gray could literally bang his head on the table, he would have done it without second thoughts. God, he knew he shouldn't be thinking about stuff like _this_ but he was worried –

-about what would happen,

'_I'm so happy to see you!'_

-about her reaction,

'_Who are you with?'_

-about his own resolve.

If a mere confrontation awhile ago already threatened to crumble his sanity, who knew what would happen if the thing he dreaded the most materialized in front of his eyes?

"You seem out of it Gray." Lucy took a bite from her food before continuing, "Your eyes seemed to be wandering off."

"It's nothing. I'm just a little tired from all these travelling, that's all."

He scoffed at what he said, _tired my foot_.

"Okay."

"Do you like the food?"

"Yup. I love you for this." And Lucy happily chatted away all the things that piqued her interest while he was out; and he was glad that she never commented about how off he was at the moment again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you know why stars only come out at night?"<em>

_A shake of the head._

"_It's because they could never outshine the sun during the day no matter how hard they tried."_

* * *

><p>As soon as they finished eating, Lucy fell soundly asleep the moment she hit the bed. She never felt this contented in such a long time, perhaps Gray's presence caused her to feel like this? She smiled to herself as the sound of a cool baritone voice lulled her to sleep, and all she could think about was how she never thought ice could feel so good.<p>

**Inhale.**

**Exhale.**

**Inhale.**

Gray watched Lucy fondly as she slept; his fingers gently swept away the patches of hair that obscured her beautiful face.

**Exhale.**

He tried to ingrain in his mind how peaceful and contented his angel looked – as opposed to what he was feeling.

**Inhale.**

He remembered the scene earlier. The way his body almost visibly trembled at the sight of _him; _the way his jaw clenched as he cursed inside his head for letting his guard down; the way his fist itched to punch the daylights out of _him._

**Exhale.**

Natsu, he never learned how to give up does he? Even in his subconscious mind he always try to get what was rightfully his.

Even now, as Gray sat on the bed watching Lucy sleep, he could never understand how a fickle and simple-minded idiot could become his eternal rival.

**Inhale.**

No, he would never let this get into him. He's smarter and better and he would think this through like a man.

**Exhale.**

_As soon as he saw those pink locks in front of him, he almost wished upon the heavens to give him wings and fly away._

"_Gray, how are you?" Natsu smiled cheekily at him._

"_I'm fine."_

_He answered firmly; hoping that wherever Natsu was staying at is far away from where Lucy's located._

_A meeting between the two would ruin everything._

**Inhale.**

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Listen Gray, I'm going to check out my new villa around town, do you want to come see?"_

"_No."_

_Firm, strong, unwavering._

**Exhale.**

"_I've got to go Natsu."_

_He was a few steps away when he felt Natsu's hand stop him for the second time._

_(Twice is enough, thrice is too much.)_

"_Wait."_

_His footsteps halted when Natsu would not let him go._

**Inhale.**

"_Who are you with?"Natsu's eyebrows were wiggling in mischief._

"_None of your business."_

"_Are you in a PMS stage or something? Your mood is sour."_

**Exhale.**

"_Ah, I see, you're with your girlfriend and you're such a jerk who wouldn't want to share."_

_He'd be damned before he spilled his secret._

"_No, I'm not with a girlfriend-"_

_Would she kill him for this? He hoped she doesn't._

"_- I'm with my fiancé."_

_And the cogwheels of time turned, a dreadful encounter awaited._

**Inhale.**

"_I got to go."_

"_Listen Gray-"_

_And then, he heard the unexpected voice of the woman who'll save him from his agony._

**Exhale.**

"_Natsu? Can we go eat?"_

_The pink-head turned his head and his eyes softened at the sight._

"_Sure, whatever you want."_

_He heard some shuffling and as soon as he turned around, Gray was nowhere in sight._

"_Let's go."_

**Inhale.**

Would he dare tell this to Lucy? No. Even in his grave, he would never tell - especially when the future queen of the Dragneel conglomerate was riding on the same train.

**Exhale.**

**Inhale.**

**Exhale.**

And he breathed in the sight of Lucy; savouring it until he could take no more.

* * *

><p>"<em>You're lying, because I could definitely see some stars shining during the day."<em>

_A chuckle._

"_Well, that's because you sought them out and chose not to look at the sun."_

* * *

><p>The moment the train stopped, Gray went out of his cabin and started walking outside with Lucy in his hand. Their baggage was already taken cared of when he paid some men earlier in the morning.<p>

And he moved so fast and swift as he ran away.

All the while looking at the sidelines as a pink-haired boy assisted his queen to get out of the train.

* * *

><p>"<em>That's why I love stars, because they're always there shining above...but..."<em>

"_But?"_

"_I still love the sun better, because it's the only thing that gives me warmth."_

* * *

><p>"Did you see Gray?"<p>

"No."

"Funny, because for a moment there I thought I saw Gray with a blonde beauty."

His companion just laughed it off.

"You're imagining things."

And she hoped he did because she could never live it down if _he_ ever saw _them_.

* * *

><p>They were already walking towards their car when Gray noticed Lucy looking back at the crowd.<p>

"Gray?"

"Yes?"

_Please tell me you didn't see..._

"Was that..."

"..."

"...Levy?"

.

.

_Like a canvas that is white, blank, and pure;_

_One drop was all it took to distort the picture behind the slate._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>The scenery outside passed before Lucy's eyes like a blur.<p>

It was evident that Gray didn't want to answer her question about Levy. He was avoiding it that for the past fifteen minutes (as so as they stepped inside the car) that she brought up Levy's name, Gray would only shrug his shoulders and grunt in annoyance.

"Lucy, you're too quiet."

_So now he wants to talk._

"I wouldn't be if you just answered my question already." She heaved a deep sigh before continuing, "What's happening anyway?"

It seemed that no matter how much Gray tried to evade the inevitable; it would always come back and slapped him in the face. Should he deny Lucy an answer, she would speculate something's amiss and this whole plan would crumble into pieces. Should he answer the question, she would definitely probe him for more answers.

"All right. It was Levy." Gray's body slumped further into his seat.

"So, why is she here?"

_Because she's the one who'll take __**him**__ away._

"That, I can't tell you." Gray said as he closed his eyes and feigned sleep – silently wishing that Lucy would let the topic go.

Lucy pouted her lips at Gray's answer; it was clear that she wanted concrete answers and yet all he did was to make the picture vague. She was mumbling to herself about how _Gray's such a meanie_ when she noticed her companion dozing off. She wanted to smack him awake but he looked so drained that she didn't have the heart to wake him up.

_I guess he's too tired from the trip._

* * *

><p>Blue locks obscured her view as she tried to peek outside the window. The views were so beautiful that she couldn't help but take pictures with every passing second. She wanted to feel ecstatic, happy, and excited but no matter how hard she tried to coax herself to shake away the nervousness that crept up to her system, it just wouldn't go away.<p>

She knew it was a bad idea to go to Paris, especially when _she_ was here. Yet she conceded to Natsu's request that they visit his, _their_, new villa. Either way, whether she went or not, Natsu would still continue with his trip. So, why not choose the lesser of two evils? At least, if she's here, she would be able to monitor Natsu's movement.

"Levy, what's wrong?" Natsu asked as he sipped his soda.

"Oh, nothing, I was just admiring the view."

"Okay." A sip, "Man, I didn't know Gray was already here."

_Yes, Gray Fullbuster thank you for almost destroying my relationship with Natsu._

"Maybe he's here for a vacation?"

Wrong. She wanted to strangle Gray at the moment. She knew Gray would come and see Dear Lucy soon but why didn't he inform her of his plans? They could have worked together and none of this would have happened.

"Yeah, maybe he was, and to think I even invited him to join us when I phoned him a few days ago."

"Hey," Levy reached out her hands for the chips lying in between the both of them. "Can I have this?"

Natsu nodded his head as a sign of his approval.

She tore open the bag of chips and started to eat one chip at a time.

**Crunch.**

"_I know you're still in touch with her, why wouldn't you tell Natsu?"_

_She shook her head in disagreement._

"_You don't understand Gajeel, she had to do this, I had to do this."_

_A sigh._

"_I know, but you shouldn't keep this as a secret."_

"_Just trust me on this one, okay love?"_

**Crack.**

"Man, I can't wait to see our new villa." Said man turned his head towards his fiancé, "Don't you agree Levy?"

She only smiled in return, _and I can't wait to go back home._

**Crunch.**

"_You know, Erza was asking me about us today."_

"_Hm, and what did you tell her?"_

"_Of course I said nothing's going on, who knows what my father would do to me if he knew I'm in a relationship with you?"_

_Gajeel grunted in response. "You know you could trust Erza. And about your father? I could always beat him to a pulp."_

_And this was the reason why they had to keep their relationship a secret. The world would definitely turn upside down if her father knew of her relationship with a former rebel and gangster._

**Crack.**

"Natsu, I'm curious, did Gray tell you who he was with?"

A beat.

"Nah, the bastard was all mum when I asked him earlier."

**Crunch.**

"_So, Gray knew, huh?"_

"_Yeah, he heard me talking on the phone; I didn't know he was an eavesdropper."_

_She was lying on his lap as they lounged around in his apartment._

"_And I told him we were together."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because for some odd reason, he could smell our relationship from a mile away."_

**Crack.**

"Natsu, I'm getting bored. Are we near yet?"

"Yeah."

"Good, cause I had enough trees in my camera to last me a century."

**Crunch.**

"_Hey..." She caressed his strong jaw as she leaned on his body._

_No response._

"_Gajeel, I know you're angry because I ditched our date, but it was for good cause, I promise."_

**Crack.**

Natsu shook his soda and felt it was empty. He turned to Levy to ask for another drink (since they placed the bag of drinks on her side).

"Here." Levy handed him his third can for the ride.

"Thanks."

**Crunch.**

_She pulled his scarf tighter around his neck as she kept wondering why he kept on wearing the damned object._

"_It's from Lucy."_

_Ah, so that's what it was._

"_Natsu, don't think about her too much okay? It's going to be okay. I'll be here."_

"_Yeah."_

_She continued to fix his shirt like what a wife would do to her husband._

"_Levy, are you sure this is okay? I mean, I'll be dragging you across the country just to accompany me with this charity event for kids."_

"_Yeah. It's okay." Because her father would be greatly disappointed if she didn't go, well, at least Natsu would be there to make her smile, right?_

**Crack.**

The car suddenly stopped and all she could see was the driver taking out a spare tire while Natsu kept telling him 'It's okay. Things like this happen.'

And all Levy could do was to keep on munching her chips and hoped that this was not a bad omen.

**Crunch.**

"_GAJEEL. COME BACK HERE!" She tried to scream but her lungs didn't have the energy to do so._

"_No Levy. You know what?" by this time, he was panting not only in exhaustion but also in anger, "I don't give a shit on what you do with him. It's over!"_

_She willed her legs to run fast but it was too late; flashes of bright lights blinded her sight, and all she could remember were the sound of horns and people shouting at her direction._

**Crack.**

It took another fifteen minutes to fix the busted tires, and another ten when she caught sight of a big white mansion round the corner.

"Levy, see that? That's _our _new villa."

And Natsu couldn't take the grin off his face.

**Crunch.**

"_I hope you won't hate me for this." His voice slightly quivering._

"_Of course not. None of these was your fault."_

"_I'm glad. So, what do you say Mrs. Dragneel, is that a yes?"_

"_Yes."_

_And she swore to protect whatever she has from anyone, even if it meant destroying another._

**Crack.**

The driver opened her door just as she finished eating. She wiped her hands with a tissue and took out her phone and typed in a text just in time when Natsu's hand shot out to help her out of the car.

* * *

><p><em>White meets black;<em>

_And as the walls turned to grey, so does the borderline lying between us._

* * *

><p><strong>Beep.<strong>

"Gray, you have a message."

When Gray showed no signs of responding, Lucy took hold of his phone (What if it was an important message?) and proceeded to click on it.

She knew it was bad to pry on other people's business, but something was telling her to go open and read the text. With a last glance to check if Gray was awake, she clicked the 'open' button and slowly read the contents.

And she felt her heart sank as confusion consumed her entirely.

.

.

_Keep her away from me. He is MINE._

_-Levy._

_._

_._

_Slowly, every drop pooled around her feet;_

_And it's only a matter of time before she drowned along with it._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>They always said that 'curiosity killed the cat'. That sometimes, it's better if you just stayed ignorant in your own little world than knowing something you'll regret later on.<p>

After reading the text message from Levy, Lucy couldn't shake away the feeling that something's not right. That Gray's probably hiding something important from her. That Levy might not be the 'friend' she thought she was. Heck, maybe even this whole thing was all a lie.

But as much as she wanted to ask Gray about these things, Lucy couldn't help but think of their times together-

-Of how he was so good to her.

-Of how he tried to bring back the smile she lost in the last seven years.

-Of how he _tried_ to be the man who can make her happy.

No, she could never bring herself to hate (not in a million years) or even question Gray. She would never do it because Gray was Gray. And she wanted to trust him with all her heart - even if a part of her was screaming that there's something wrong.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

"Of course." Lucy leaned her head on the seat and forced out a yawn. "How long till we get there?"

Gray ruffled her hair and pointed towards the house up ahead. "About five minutes."

He said those words with a calm and soothing facade. He would never allow himself to let Lucy know about the inner war he's experiencing.

Gray knew about the message. He was very awake at that moment yet he kept up with his pretence of being asleep. He actually thought about yanking the phone out of Lucy's hand but doing so would only raise a lot more suspicions. At least Levy kept it vague right?

"Gray?" He heard her ask and he readied for what was to come.

"Yes?"

Lucy paused for a few seconds and shook her head, "Everything is fine, right?"

He gave a small smile.

"Of course."

And he hoped it was.

* * *

><p><em>Tell me it was all a dream,<em>

_Because any more of it would make me think it was all a reality._

* * *

><p>"Natsu, I'll be unpacking in my room. See you later."<p>

"Okay." He kissed her cheeks in approval and the two separated their ways.

Even though they're about to get married, his gentlemanly self dictated that they shouldn't share a room until the wedding night. He wanted to enjoy his privacy and he's sure Levy wanted to do the same (he could tell from the way the blue-haired beauty looked uncomfortable and restless inside the car).

Actually come to think of it, he himself (secretly) wanted some private time away from all the chaos in the world. Not that he's grown tired of Levy always being there by his side, but because he wanted to savour and relive the memory as to why this house was built.

_'When I grow old, I want to live somewhere far from all this madness. I want to live in a place where I could just smell the flowers and feel the cool breeze sweep past my hair.'_

Maybe she wasn't around anymore, but everything he did always involved _her. _Sometimes, he thought life was just so unfair. Because when he had the courage to tell her how he felt, she had to go away –far from where he could reach her. It's been seven years but the feeling's still raw.

Like it all happened a few moments ago.

That day, even though he knew he had the capabilities to make her stay. He acted like a cold bastard who doesn't even care about her feelings. But in truth, deep down, he was hurting. He wanted to scream so badly and beg for her to stay with them – with _him_.

She was his life.

And yet he played the role of a jerk so well. He was a coward for running away from his true feelings (of sadness, and of madness of losing her presence) because he was simply afraid to be broken. His friend was right all along (after beating him senseless one afternoon) – if he couldn't bring himself to call out to Lucy, then he doesn't deserved her one bit.

* * *

><p>His suite room was large and had a door leading to the gardens. It was barely decorated with only a king sized bed, some tables, and a walk-in closet but it was enough. He doesn't want Levy to see this before him so he kept mum on where his room was located.<p>

Natsu closed his eyes for a second as his thoughts became filled with _her_ presence all over again.

He could see her standing in the middle of the room as she spinned around (like how she did when he brought her to the dance years ago). She would smile at him and kiss his cheeks in happiness. And he would gape and stand at the door like a lovesick puppy pinning after his princess.

_._

_._

_"Natsu, this dress is so beautiful, are we really going to the dance?" She asked him one morning when he suddenly appeared with a dress at her front door._

_"Of course dummy. Who else would take you if not me?" He quipped even though he knew a lot of guys would take her out for sure. If it weren't for his 'reputation' and his death glares, those idiots wouldn't have backed off._

_"You are one evil kid." _

_He stepped inside the door before he whispered in her ears, "Only to you."_

.

.

After she kissed his cheeks, she would then go straight at the walk-in closet and would suddenly scream like a little girl. It would take about five minutes before Lucy would calm down from her excitement. He wouldn't go inside but he would hear her (clearly) opening the doors one by one – probably thinking of what to put inside. And then she would come out and tackle him with a hug.

.

.

_"Why do you need all those clothes? You don't even have enough room for them." Natsu whined as they entered another shop. He could feel his arms falling off his body yet he was happy._

_Lucy didn't answer his question but he knew she heard it. She was just too engrossed in checking out the newest collection for this spring._

_"Lucy. I'm tired let's go eat, there's a-" _

_"Natsu, one day, I'm going to have a very big closet where I could put in all my clothes - with you paying for almost every piece inside."_

_"What?" _

_"So you better work hard because you'll need them in the future."_

_._

_._

And then, after she hugged him tight. She would find another source of joy as she saw the antique table (where she would write her novels during her stay here) near the bed. By this time, tears would form in her eyes and he would be the one to come close to her. He would then jokingly tell her '_let's try the bed'_ and she would laugh and wipe her tears and silenced him off with a kiss.

.

.

_He carefully lifted the covers over Lucy's slumbering form. It was her second night in the hospital. As soon as he heard the news of her accident, he immediately rushed towards the emergency room where he demanded to let him be by her side._

_The news of her parents' passing shocked and saddened him deeply. How would she take her parents' death? Could he bring himself to break the news for her?_

_The sight of her lying on the bed made him pushed back all his thoughts in connection with the accident. Lucy didn't belong in this white-washed room. She doesn't blend in well with the smell of antiseptics and with the doctors and nurses roaming around the area. But seeing her here, being kept alive and well made him bear it all._

_She doesn't know it but he secretly took her first kiss that night – when he suddenly believed in 'Sleeping beauty' all of a sudden._

_._

_._

Lastly, as they curl in bed, with Lucy's limb tangled with his own, he would reach for his scarf – the same one she gave him on Christmas Day. The same one he secretly hugged and kissed at night to quench away the feeling of emptiness that he felt.

"Natsu? Are you in here?"

He snapped his eyes open as he heard Levy's voice call out to him.

"Yeah?"

"Finally, I found you. Are you going to eat some snacks?"

"No. I'm going out for a walk."

"Ok."

No words of adoration. No words of excitement - Just a plain conversation to keep their relationship ongoing.

And how he wished to keep _his_ dream a reality.

Because try as he might to keep her as real as possible, she would always be an illusion who kept his sanity for the last seven years.

* * *

><p>The place they were staying at was breathless and beautiful. Somehow she could see her aspirations coming true - of living somewhere far from the whole world to simply smell the flowers and to feel the cool breeze swept past her hair.<p>

The moment she stepped inside the marbled floors of their villa, she didn't hesitate to ask Gray if she could wander off on her own to explore the entire area.

She was glad he said yes.

A few steps upfront took her to the entrance of the garden. It was filled with rainbow colored flowers that could lure anyone to take a step beyond what was visible to the eyes. It reminded her of how she was captivated by the _friendships_ offered towards her.

_A few steps to the side and ten steps forward._

She sighed as she remembered of how she took afternoon walks at the park (only to find Natsu trailing behind her a few minutes later).

_Twenty steps forward and five steps towards the pot of flowers._

Natsu paused briefly as he smelled the sweet aroma of roses – a brief reminder of her favourite perfume.

_Fifteen steps to the side and twenty steps forward._

Lucy could see a big apple tree up ahead. She felt excitement at the sight.

_Ten steps sideward and two steps forward._

He could see something red in his line of sight. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and slipped his hands inside his pockets as he continued on.

_Five steps forward and a pause._

Lucy took out her phone and paused to capture the image of a mother bird feeding her children. Oh how she missed her parents.

_A huff and thirty steps forward._

He breezed past through a beautiful woman looking down at her phone and took two strides past her when he paused in realization. His eyes went wide as he looked back to see her getting ready to move.

And he knew –

-After all these years,

-After all his regrets,

-After all the aches started to mend;

He had to do something.

"Lucy."

Not too soft, but not too loud. Just enough for her to turn her head and finally see the familiar strawberry bubblegum hair buried in her memories.

.

.

"_Natsu_."

.

.

_And it was like a needle dropped in the middle of a crowded place;_

_So small and insignificant; yet a treasure to behold._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>The word escaped her lips before she even had the time to think. Her body stood frozen at the sight. Shock took over her entire being. An eerie silence filled the atmosphere amidst the chirping sounds of the birds.<p>

Fate must be laughing at her right now.

She was already beginning to forget this man and yet, here he was, standing before her like he always stood there.

Lucy tried to blink her eyes as if the action would send him away.

But to no avail.

"Luce, you shouldn't blink so much. I wouldn't disappear even if you did that."

There it was again. The sound of his baritone voice sending chills up her spine. Why was it that her name sounded so good whenever it passed his lips? Perhaps she's about to wake up from her dream soon. This was too good to be true.

She tried to move her body to check if she's really awake.

And she was.

This was nowhere near her imagination.

It was reality greeting her with a bittersweet hello.

Isn't this what she wanted all along? For seven long years she longed to see his bubblegum pink hair, his trademark grin, and to drown in his jet black orbs. But why was she feeling a mix of sadness and gladness all of a sudden? Her eyes wanted to cry so badly and let the tears fall (because she knew she had to forget him soon). Yet at the same time, she wanted to hug him so tight and never let go.

"Lucy?"

Natsu was walking towards her now, each step carefully taken - as if one wrong move would shatter everything into pieces.

There's no way out.

She tried to focus on Natsu's face to read his emotions. Lucy wanted to see a questioning and angry look in those orbs, but nothing was reflected in his eyes except happiness and delight.

And all sense of reasoning left her entirely. Suddenly, all that mattered was Natsu and him alone.

"Yeah, it would take a lot more to send you away." She took a deep breath and smiled. "How have you been, Natsu?"

* * *

><p>He stopped himself a few centimetres away from Lucy and plopped down under the tree.<p>

The sight of Lucy, standing beside him and looking like the goddess that she was, never ceased to take his breath away. She looked so beautiful and perfect that his earlier imaginations weren't even close to the original.

Oh how he wished to just scoop her up in his arms and kiss his longing of seven years away. This time he'll do things right. He would not become the jerk that he was who simply let her go so easily. He could not even explain the bubbling feelings inside his chest – ready to explode any minute. Reasons be damned. He would not turn his back away from her, even if _this_ (her, her smile, her being, his feelings) was all a big mistake.

"Lucy, you should sit down. It seems like we're gonna have a long talk."

He watched her intently as she nodded her head and sat beside him. He was serious about the long talk he wanted. A lot of questions have been bugging his mind ever since she left (Why didn't she contact him? Did she avoid him because of something that he's done? Why did she shut off herself from them? ) yet as he look at her face and the way her brown eyes smiled, the answers he desired seemed so insignificant.

"I missed you Luce. I don't know what happened between us but –", he paused and looked at her directly in the eyes, "- I'm glad we've met again."

"Yeah, I am too."

"Well, at least you didn't mistook me for a woman again. Despite my pink hair." A chuckle escaped his lips. "Do you remember that time...? When we first met?"

"Yeah, from a very long time ago."

* * *

><p>She really should go now. Sitting under the tree with Natsu would do her no good – especially when <em>it <em>represented a lot of their memories together.

Memories of when they shared their lunch for the first time, of when they decided to ditch their classes to just lie down and watch the clouds float by, of when she cried days after the burial of her parents, and of when she realized for the first time (during a sunny afternoon as he dozed off to sleep) that she loved him so much more than a friend.

"Hey, you still didn't answer my earlier question."

"Oh that?" Natsu scratched his head and grinned, "Sorry, I forgot. I'm good. Same old me, nothing's changed."

"I see. That's good then."

"How about you?"

"I'm better than before, but still the same Lucy from years ago."

"Luce," Natsu hesitated for a bit before speaking, "Why did you leave us?" He looked up at the sky and continued his query. "All those years Luce, what happened to you? To us?"

This was it.

How would she answer his questions? That she left because of the problems that life gave her? That she tried to flee to save herself from a potential heartbreak? That he's one of the reasons why she never called them back? That things just –

Her thoughts were halted by the sound of his voice.

"Never mind that, just answer them when you're ready."

Relief washed over her.

"Thank you, Natsu."

"You're welcome, and that also means we should keep in touch." he said with a playful tone.

Sometimes, she really couldn't understand him. One moment he's serious, and the next, he's not (and it's probably one of the reasons why her heart beats faster than what's normal).

"Please keep this as a secret from everyone. I'm not ready to face them yet."

"Of course. By the way, are you with someone here?"

Her brain wanted to tell him 'I'm with Gray', yet something inside told her to do otherwise. That it's better to keep _it _this way – at the moment.

"No. I'm alone."

For now, she would lie to him. He doesn't need to know about Gray or Levy. It would really hurt him if he knew about her keeping in touch with the two. She wouldn't want to be the cause of the rift between them.

"How about you?"

Again, what was she thinking? Of course he's with someone. Why else would he come to this place if not with his fiancé? And this was _the_ reason why she should distance herself from Natsu. He's about to get married soon and start his own family. She and her stupid feelings getting near him would only result to massive heartbreaks on her part.

_Stupid Lucy._

"Natsu, it's okay, you don't have to ans-"

"Nah, it's okay. I'm alone as well."

* * *

><p>Lying has never done him anything good. But Lucy doesn't need to know about Levy, just like how Levy doesn't need to know about Lucy. Things were better off this way; especially since his blue-haired fiancé remained to be on paper only.<p>

"Luce, let's meet here again tomorrow lunch. I'll bring in some food. You don't have to bring anything except yourself."

"I'm not promising anything."

"Don't worry. I'll still be here, waiting."

Lucy was about to tell him not to wait on her when the phone in her pocket vibrated. She opened it and read the message.

**_Lucy, where are you? Please come home._**

**_I miss you already._**

**_-Gray._**

Her fingers shut the phone instantly and kept it in place.

* * *

><p>"Natsu, I've got to go."<p>

She stood up but was held into place by Natsu's hand covering her own. Butterflies immediately filled her stomach.

"Luce, I'll see you, okay?"

She wanted to say _'no, because this has to stop'_ but her head moved on its own and nodded.

"Good."

He kissed her hand gently before letting go.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

And despite the countless of times she told herself that she's over him, sparks of electricity still coursed throughout her body.

She still _feels_ for him.

* * *

><p><em>My yes means no, my no means yes;<em>

_The lies never stop._

* * *

><p>"Sorry for being late, I lost track of time."<p>

She opened the door and entered the lounge area. Her hair still a mess from the sprint she did.

"It's okay." Gray stood up from his chair and kissed her forehead.

She expected to feel some sort of giddiness or excitement. But she felt nothing – nothing like how Natsu made her feel. With Natsu, it's like every inch of her body ached with just a simple peck on her hand. But with Gray, everything inside her was completely still.

"Listen, I've got to attend some meeting back at the city. It's only for two days, would you be okay here?"

Has the heaven's finally sided with Natsu? Was this _a_ sign?

"Of course." She nodded and gently touched her palm on his cheek. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

He watched her retreating back. Contentment etched on his face. With Lucy inside his villa, and with Levy watching over Natsu, his previous concerns about the idiot faded completely. Besides, no one except his family knew of this place, so the chances of Natsu being here was highly impossible.

His lips formed a smile.

_At least, she'll be safe here._

_._

_._

_And I placate my heart with a drop of reassurance,_

_Enough to keep me looking forward to tomorrow. _

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Maybe it was paranoia that's making her fret, or maybe it was her own imagination playing tricks on her. But what could she do when Natsu suddenly comes home with a smile on his face – a smile that can only be associated with anything related to Lucy?<p>

"Natsu, where are you going?" she asked, curiosity taking over her.

Levy eyed her fiancé suspiciously. Something was really amiss. She had never seen Natsu carry a basket full of sumptuous meal (clearly meant for an outside picnic) in her entire life.

"Just outside."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No need. You have some things to finish. I'll be okay."

She didn't push the topic further when she saw Natsu leave the villa. He was right about her pile of works but she was willing to put her work aside if it meant some time with him.

Something has changed within Natsu.

And she doesn't like it one bit.

Perhaps he had met Lucy? No. Impossible. If it was so, Gray would have already contacted her about it. Still, there's a nagging feeling inside her heart that's screaming for her to follow Natsu and see for herself what's really happening.

Levy heaved a heavy sigh and decided to just let the man be.

For now, she would have faith in him.

Like how she always did.

* * *

><p>She sat under the tree and waited for Natsu to arrive.<p>

Lucy had half the heart to ditch their meeting today but told herself that she had broken too many promises already to break another one now. And besides, what harm could a little lunch do to her anyway? He was engaged, and she was moving on. There was nothing wrong with a lunch between long-time friends.

Yes that's right, everything was perfectly okay.

At least that's what she kept telling herself since last night. Gray even commented on her tired appearance earlier when they had breakfast. But she quenched his worry easily by saying that she's not used to sleeping on beds that aren't hers. Plus the house was foreign for her senses that it kept her awake all night.

Their meal ended too fast for her taste and before she got a hold of herself, Gray left her a goodbye kiss on her forehead before finally leaving for his trip.

Lucy squinted her eyes when the bright rays of sunlight hit her face.

She cursed silently – clearly displeased with the amount of brightness surrounding her.

"You look so cute with a scowl on your face."

She scowled further.

"Back to the teasing already, Natsu?"

Lucy eyed him slightly before smiling and tapping the seat next to hers. "You're late."

"Sorry." Natsu said while opening his basket full of food. "I got distracted making our lunch."

"You made these?" She eyed him suspiciously. If Natsu made these foods, then she should ready herself to spend the coming hours sitting on the throne.

"Yes." He grinned.

"You know how to cook?" She asked, clearly in disbelief at his actions.

"I had to learn how, when _my cook_ left me seven years ago."

Guilt hit her heart immediately and knew what he meant.

"I'm sor-"

"Well, at least now that I've found my cook, it's my turn to impress her with my skills."

They chatted about their lives as they ate – only telling each other what was obvious and not what was hidden deep in their hearts.

Lucy talked about her life in Paris, what she did, and how she enjoyed travelling to places in the past years. She talked about her school life and how she experimented with almost 12 batches of cupcakes just to get the perfect red velvet taste. She talked about her new home (but still kept her address as a secret much to Natsu's dismay), her new pastry shop, and her new life that was just beginning (because that's how it was; old things should never be brought up again).

She was talking amiably with Natsu as if time didn't interfere with their lives; as if there weren't a lot of complications (even though there were a lot of secrets to keep, memories to bury, and feelings to forget); and as if this was something that she would let herself divulge in for the last time – because she still haven't forgotten the fact that he's about to get married.

His ears were keen on hearing Lucy's stories. Natsu has never been more attentive in his life than now, because here was Lucy, telling him about her life (_a life without him_), and he'd be damned if he let a word passed by him. She was that important, and yet, things had been out of control for so long, that a life everlasting was no longer possible.

But it's okay.

Because she's here, joking with him, laughing with him, without even asking about his life in return. But Natsu was never one to be quiet about things. He told Lucy about his company, about how he learned to cook after burning two of their kitchens at home, about how he studied so hard when he reached college.

In truth, none of the things he told Lucy really mattered to him. Because at the bottom of all things, was his heart telling him how much he missed her, how much he longed for her, how much he almost threw away his life when she walked out on his. How much he yearned for her cooking, and how much he wanted to run back into the past - to make things right.

He wated to tell her that the reason why he turned his back on her was because he doesn't want Lucy to see the tears he shed as she said goodbye. That he tried so hard looking for her when he realized she wasn't coming back. That he was so afraid to bring up the topic of his engagement because he doesn't want to lose her.

Again.

He wanted to say so many things but Natsu stopped himself from saying so. It wasn't the right time. They were starting their friendship and he wouldn't want to ruin it by saying such useless things.

In time she would know.

But for now, as he gazed and longingly looked at Lucy's slumbering form (who fell asleep in the middle of his loud retelling of stories), wiping some sweat on her forehead, and occasionally brushing away the strands of hair obscuring her face, Natsu wanted to ask her so badly the question on his mind.

_Could you hear my heart beating only for you?_

**Badum Badum.**

Natsu continued to watch Lucy sleep and decided to lie down beside her. No hugging, no snuggling - perfectly contented by savouring the image before him.

He would give and do everything just to have Lucy by his side. Even for a short while.

**Badum Badum.**

He remembered the time back when Lucy had an accident. Three days later, he was informed by his investigators that Gajeel was around the scene of the crash – drunk and totally out of his mind.

**Badum Badum.**

It took Natsu some four days to convince himself that what was hurting Lucy was because of a simple accident, and not because of their friends' reckless behaviour. A week later, and after his princess awakened, Natsu let the incident slide, and hoped to take this secret to the grave.

**Badum Badum.**

The night Lucy flew away, Natsu felt an uncontrollable anger consumed him. He suddenly blamed their _friend_ for all the tears that Lucy had shed, for all the sorrows and heartaches she felt, for all the bitterness that ate up her heart, and for being the reason (because he doesn't know what else to blame) why she left.

Five years later, the anger still remained. And on the anniversary when Lucy's parents died, he thought he would do his revenge. Moreover, the man would only be a hindrance to his family's plans with the McGarden's.

He started his car's engine and drove away so fast.

After his rampage, he came to the hospital the next morning to say his apologies, but it was too late. He was gone, and Natsu was informed that Gajeel died of cardiac arrest.

Until now, they still haven't found his grave.

**Badum Badum.**

Maybe he was yearning so much for Lucy as he drowned in the darkest hour of his life that Levy posed as a lighthouse of hope. As if giving Levy what she wanted (love, life, and happiness) would ease his guilt of taking all those away from her.

**Badum Badum.**

Natsu's hands reached for Lucy's fingers as a source of solace and comfort. She looked so peaceful compared to the burden he was carrying.

She stirred a little but Natsu knew the blonde was a deep sleeper.

A few moments from now, they would part ways, and he was afraid that they would never see each other again.

Suddenly, it struck him.

Whoever suggested to him about buying a private yacht before should be thanked for eternity.

If this could mean a few more days with Lucy, he wouldn't mind adding more transgression unto his grave. He could pay them later on. That could wait, but not this.

Without a second thought, he stood up and scooped Lucy in his arms together with their picnic basket (it's better to not leave any trail of evidences) and walked away to the nearest shore.

_I'm sorry Levy._

_._

_._

_Even if it means adding a drop more to his pool of sins,_

_He wouldn't mind dropping a bucket-full just to be with her._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Day One<span>**

The _park_ earlier did not look anything like this.

No, a _park_ would not have a bed, a dresser, some floor to ceiling windows, and definitely it would not have any walls.

Lucy tried to pinch her cheeks (maybe she was only dreaming?) but to no avail.

The soft feel of the mattress and the comforting ambiance of the place continued to assault her senses.

"Where the hell am I?" she blurted out a little louder than what she intended.

Her eyes darted around the room to look for an answer. She first took a glance at her clothing (and was relieved to see it still there), and then, she tried to look beyond the ajar door but only an empty hall greeted her.

From what she could remember, she was having a nice lunch under a big tree, clearly having the time of her life, when the lack of sleep finally crept on her senses. She also remembers leaning unto Natsu's –

_NATSU!_

"I see you're awake."

"You-" Lucy pointed an accusing finger towards Natsu's place at the door. "You kidnapped me?!"

Natsu grinned at her as he shook his head. "Why would I do that, Lucy?"

"ARGH!" Lucy exasperatingly pulled the ends of her hair as she groaned loudly. The idiot kidnapped her and she didn't even notice it!

"Stop that. You'll hurt yourself." He reprimanded.

"IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

Natsu only waved a dismissing hand in response.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Nothing, just enjoy this with me." Natsu said before retreating, "There're some clothes for you on the cabinet. Dinner's ready."

This could not be happening. She can't be stuck here with Natsu, she might go crazy from being in his presence. Dejectedly, Lucy could only stare in mortification at the vast body of water beyond her window.

_Thank heavens Gray is out._

**-0-**

**Day Two**

Last night did not go as he had expected.

He was almost sure that Lucy would protest and demand him to return her home, yet, when she came down for dinner; Lucy looked like she was okay with what's happening.

Not that he gave her a choice of sorts – especially in this _very_ private island.

Taking Lucy with him was easy (because he knew she was a deep sleeper when tired), but the problem came when he told Levy about his sudden departure.

His blue-haired fiancé didn't take it so well and demanded that he take her with him. After a long verbal argument, Levy finally conceded and just bid him a 'take care and come back soon'.

Natsu even kept telling his conscience that he (abducted) took her to make up for lost time, and if ever she was awake and had full control of her sanity, Lucy would have never joined him in this escapade. He was known for his sporadic and unpredictable moves, and he was glad for that trait.

Now, as he faced the stove with a pan of hotcakes in his hand, he couldn't help but feel giddy about the two weeks of vacation he planned for Lucy and himself.

"I'm still not forgiving you." Lucy said from where she sat on the stool (watching him prepare breakfast like a hawk. "But, I guess, I'll just have to play along with your stupidity."

"Yeah." He said as a hotcake was flipped in the air.

"You're good at this." She commented.

Natsu looked behind him for a second as he flipped the hotcake once more. "But you're still better."

"Practice makes perfect."

**-0-**

**Day Three**

The water felt good on her skin.

Lucy sighed happily as she swam deeper into the ocean – contentment on her face as she relaxed under the scorching heat.

She was scouring through the closet last night when she found a few pairs of swimwear at the bottom drawer. She tried a few articles and was glad that it fitted her perfectly – Natsu must have brought these clothes for her use.

The man never ceased to amaze her.

All the clothes inside the closet fitted her perfectly (and in all the right places).

But then, what if all those clothes were meant for another woman? What if all those clothes were meant for his fiancée? And it just so happen, that she and her probably had the same size? How could she forget such an important thing? No wonder she felt a nagging feeling inside her chest and could never relax fully this whole three days.

_Three days._

**_Three days!_**

Gray must have returned from his trip already. He must have been trying to search for her so badly when she left without even a note for him. She hadn't even bothered to give him a message or a call even though her phone never left her side.

"Natsu." She said as she swam closer to where he was sitting.

"Yes?"

"Please," she reached for the bank and walked over to him. "I have to go back; someone might be looking for me."

"Huh," Natsu asked in confusion, "but didn't you say you went on a vacation by yourself?"

Her orbs widened at the response – distress etching itself on her face. Curse him for his good memory. Now, not only can't she escape this place, she made a blunder out of herself.

"Yeah, but, wo-woah!"

She was cut off when Natsu took her back into the waters with a loud splash.

"Stop worrying."

Oh, how she wished he was right.

"Ye-yeah."

**-0-**

**Day Four**

The tension was palpable in the air – well at least on her side.

Uncomfortable but comforting at the same time.

That's how she would describe their current situation.

After her small slip-up yesterday, the rest of the day went smoothly (as if nothing of the sorts happened). They talked and ate together, with Natsu occasionally complimenting her beautiful face, and brushing his hands with hers.

He must have sensed something was wrong but paid no mind. After all, if he started this whole vacation thing, then everything must be all right on his side, right? That he probably saw this whole trip with a big _friendship_ intention on his mind. That she's probably the only one paranoid about this vacation.

And maybe she was, because the moment she got out of the water, she sent a quick message to Gray that she'll be gone for awhile, before she completely shut off her phone.

"Lucy, what are you staring at?" Natsu asked as they lounged on the sofa after a whole afternoon of fishing (with a competition on who would catch the most fish where she lost badly).

"Nothing, just admiring your house."

"Well, I bought this place a few years back," He said as he scooted over nearer to her. "I'm glad you like it." His fingers ghosted in her cheek.

"Natsu, stop this." _Cause your girlfriend might get angry and kill me for stealing you, and anymore of this would really make me give in – completely._

"Sorry." He dropped his hand. "But know this -" Natsu looked at her directly, his hands on his sides "You are _special_."

**-0-**

**Day Five**

Natsu watched her sleeping form for the first time in days.

He watched the way her chest heaved up and down with every single breathe. He savoured every expression on her face as she dreamed.

The sun had only risen a few minutes ago, yet he never felt more awake in his entire life.

Capturing every moment and embedding every picture, to the smallest detail possible.

Erza was wrong when she said that maybe Levy could fill the holes in his heart. Yes, there were the similarities (in actions, in words, in likes and dislikes), but Levy could never replace Lucy. However, circumstances led to certain complications. He may be a liar but at least he knew of one truth.

He could never love anybody as much as he loved Lucy.

Natsu then took a quick glance at Lucy's phone on the bedside table.

_Turned off, huh?_

Things were going to change from now on.

If he was doing this for his own selfish reasons, he might as well do it right. After all, he did give her a chance to escape and to call for help.

Now, everything will change.

-o-

Gray threw his phone on the bed – anger etched on his face.

Why did Lucy shut her phone? Was everything okay? Why did she leave all of a sudden? He should have never left her alone. What if- What if his worst nightmare was already happening? He can't just sit here without doing anything!

With a determined mind, he picked up his discarded phone and dialled the one number he hoped could give him the answer.

_Ring. Ring._

"Gray."

"Levy, is Natsu with you?"

"No, why?"

"Lucy's not here, either."

Gray heard a breaking of glass and the line went dead.

"**SHIT!**"

**-0-**

**Day Six**

Something has changed.

Lucy couldn't point out what but she knew something has changed within Natsu.

What she first thought of _friendship_ being the sole purpose of this vacation has now been blurred. Now, she was fairly sure that they're trudging on some thin line of ice.

At first, his greeting when she woke up yesterday and today, he was using that smile when she first woke up at the hospital years ago. The smile that was full of emotions (of gladness, of relief, of love) that took her breath away.

Then, there came his bold touches. A brush on her shoulder, a pat on her head, the pinches on her cheeks, the lingering touches on her elbows – it was as if she was thrown back in time.

She hated it.

But she loved it at the same time.

This Natsu, here with her, was the same one from years ago (who showered her with so much affection that made her fall for him – hard).

And as they sat under the moonlight, Lucy felt as though she would burst from trying to suppress her feelings for the man by her side.

"Lucy." He called out as he gripped her hand in his.

"Yeah?"

He turned his head towards her – so close that he could actually kiss her within a hair's breath. So close that Lucy had to fist her other hand to stop herself from wrapping her arms on his body.

She could feel her voice get stuck in her throat as a swarm of butterflies invaded her stomach.

They stayed like that for a few minutes – feeling the intensity rose in the air.

Finally (as she could no longer take it that she might die), Lucy broke the contact and went inside the house.

**-0-**

**Day Seven**

Their kiss was chaste yet the feeling lasted longer than she liked.

Lucy tried to call out all reasoning inside her body to just stop her because this was wrong. None of this was right. He has a fiancée while she was trying to move on with her life.

But with the way his hands held her as she stood up to bring their plates on the sink, her brain could only freeze at the contact.

And as if drawn by a magnet, they finally kissed.

At that point, she no longer cared about the possible repercussions of her actions, she no longer cared if this path could lead her to pain and heart break. Because what only mattered was how Natsu felt on her lips, how his feelings filled her completely, and how his kiss tried to tell her 'I love you'. Besides, his woman was only a fiancée, not his _wife_.

There's no point in running away.

"Natsu, I-"

"Sssh," he placed a finger on her still red lips. "Don't think about anything else."

"But-"

"Just... just this once Lucy." He pleaded.

"O-okay." She met his lips once more (blocking out everything and just drowning in his presence).

**-0-**

**Day Eight**

"Gray, I thought everything's okay! How could you allow this to happen?!" Levy shouted as she paced around the room.

"Levy, god knows that if I knew you'd be staying near my villa, I would have taken Lucy far away from you."

"You better do something about this." Levy said with a voice full of venom. "I swear, if she takes him away from me, I-"

"You'll what? Stop her? Hurt her? What happened to the once sweet girl we knew? This isn't like you at all."

"She's changed." She huffed, "I once lost my beloved, and I won't allow such a thing to happen again, not when I'm finally happy with my mended heart."

"If you hurt her, I'll forget we're even friends."

She laughed at his comment, "Well, how would you like it if Lucy finds out that you're deliberately keeping her away from Natsu?"

At her snide remark, Gray stood up and brought his towering form over Levy, "Well, and how would you like it if Natsu found out that you cheated on Gajeel that's why he got into an accident? That you are one of the reasons why, no matter how hard the idiot tried to search for Lucy, you always got in the way to sabotage his plans?"

She jabbed him with a finger on the chest, "Well, then let's see who goes down first, eh?"

-o-

So this was how it felt like to live and breathe, to love and be loved.

"Natsu! Today I'll finally beat you in our fishing contest!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran through the walkway with her rod on her shoulder.

In the past, he could only dream of holding her in his arms, hugging her until she would squirm in his hold and lightly punch him in the chest. He could only imagine the way her arms felt around his neck or the way her face would light up each time he would say 'I love you' to her.

But now, everything was finally turning into reality.

"What's taking you so long?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow as he yelled, "You can never beat me Lucy so I'm giving you a slight advantage."

"Your arrogance would be your downfall!" Lucy said as she threw her rod's end at the water.

"Che. The loser would cook dinner."

"You're on!"

**-0-**

**Day Nine**

"Good morning, Sunshine!"

"Nghh.."

Natsu tugged at Lucy's blanket, letting it fall on the ground.

"Lucy, let's go scuba diving!"

"Mmmm still sheepin'." Lucy tried to reach for the blanket but instead found Natsu's hand on her waist.

When Natsu saw Lucy wouldn't budge, he hoisted her up on his shoulder and ran through the halls.

"NATSUUUU!"

"Hahahaha! You're such a sleepyhead."

They spent the whole of last night reminiscing about their past (with Natsu stealing some kisses in between). When they finally had the chance to look at the time, it was already past 2am. Lucy barely had any sleep (especially when they almost took their kisses to the next level. Almost, but not quite...) before Natsu barged in and woke her up from her dreamless sleep.

"Natsu! I'm going to kill you for this." Lucy huffed as Natsu placed her feet on the ground.

"Yeah, I love you too."

She froze on the spot.

"Lucy?"

"Say it again?"

"Yeah, I love you too...?"

Upon hearing it the second time, She took no longer than a second before pressing her lips onto Natsu's – startling the pink-haired man in the process.

**-0-**

**Day Ten**

Lunch had never been this good.

After being the slave in the kitchen for nine days (because even if she lost their fishing game, he still did the cooking), Lucy finally volunteered to cook their food.

It felt like they were being husband and wife.

"LUCY, I SMELL SOMETHING DELICIOUS!" Natsu shouted from where he was lounging on the sofa.

His attention was caught when his phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

_"Natsu, come back here already."_

"Levy, I'm sorry, but I can't go back yet."

_"Is it because... you're with a woman?"_

"Woman? How could you say that Levy! I'm on a spontaneous business trip here." Natsu silently cursed in his mind as he looked at Lucy's direction.

_"Okay. Let me join you instead."_

"No. I have to go, Bye."

He shut the phone quickly and placed it inside his pocket.

_If only things were not this complicated..._

**-0-**

**Day Eleven**

Their day started out great.

Lucy had been keen on exploring his library (the library he built thinking of her) while he was left alone to plan for tomorrow's activities.

Sadly, no one told him how hard it was to plan a date by the shore that he had to personally sail his boat to a nearby island to buy some stuff.

Luckily, as he was strolling around, a local told him about the festival tomorrow night - which instantly solved his problems.

He was going to ask Lucy for a dance tomorrow and she would have the time of her life.

As he hopped on his boat, his phone buzzed inside his pocket (indicating that he received a message). Thinking that it was work-related, he opened it hastily and read its contents.

_'I know what you did a few years back._

_You know the right thing to do, Salamander.'_

Natsu blanched at the message.

No one called him Salamander, except... Suddenly, as if he was struck by lightning, Natsu felt his world broke into pieces.

_What have I done?_

**-0-**

**Day Twelve**

It has only been a few days since they started to spend time with each other. At first, Lucy had an unsettling feeling about what had transpired the day he took her to his villa. She even had doubts about Natsu's true intentions.

Yet, as the days gone by, she realized that she's being silly because Natsu would never try to hurt her.

From sharing light touches of their hands, brushes of fingers, comforting hugs and some light kisses on the cheek. Everything rapidly became normal, what was first awkward, had now became like a part of their mundane lives.

Somehow, Lucy felt stupid amidst all of these things. Natsu never told her what happened with his engagement; he never even told her how they would face the future ahead of them. All she knew was Natsu's feelings towards her, and she for him.

Sighing, she continued to brush her hair as she stared at the dress on her bed.

When she realized what time it was, Lucy picked up a lone red ribbon on the dresser and tied her hair into a perfect fishtail braid.

The sound of a chair scraping across the floor sounded in the room – as her feet padded the wooden floorboards to reach her dress.

_This is going to be a very long night._

-o-

The festival had been amazing – making it the perfect setting for her planned confession.

With a determined heart and mind, she looked towards her companion and cleared her throat.

"Natsu," Lucy called out to him, "I..." She could hear her heart pounding loudly inside her chest, "I like you. No, scratch that." She looked at him straight into the eyes, hands clutching his as if her life depended on it. "I love you."

Her confession was met with eerie silence as Natsu tried to compose himself for his reply.

_I can do this; it's the right thing to do._

"Lucy, I know I've told you I love you but..." He pried Lucy's hands away from him; afraid that the further she held him, the harder it was for him to do what's right. "...there are other guys better than me."

If her face did not show how shock and mortified she was, the way her eyes closed at those words sure did the job. So this was what she felt wrong this whole night.

But...

No, she shook her head to will the bad thoughts away.

Natsu would never hurt her; this must be another one of his bad jokes.

_Yeah, a bad joke._

The rest of the night moved slowly, with Lucy locked in a daze after Natsu's _rejection_. She wasn't even paying attention when a pair of hands slowly touched her own and led her to the dance floor.

_See, it was only a bad joke, Lucy. Look, He's asking you out for a dance!_

The way Natsu's eyes looked at her own brown ones betrayed every feeling of hurt she felt moments ago. Right here, right now, this was Natsu – with his hands securely placed on her waist, and with his head leaning onto hers.

_It's only a bad joke._

**-0-**

**Day Thirteen**

Natsu took her back on her apartment after the festival yesterday, saying that their vacation time was over and work demanded him to be back.

Lucy did not know what made her woke up so early, considering that she barely had any sleep. She laid silently in bed as she relieved the night before – minus the rejection part of Natsu – when her attention was suddenly diverted by her phone's vibration.

_Maybe it's Natsu saying good morning._

As she pressed the keys on her phone and opened the message, she had to blink twice and thrice, until the tears slowly flowed from her eyes.

**I think we're better off as friends – Natsu.**

She did not know how but her fingers slowly typed in her reply. In between hiccups and silent tears, and in between her broken heart and broken pride, Lucy made her resolved.

**Yeah, I think we're better off as friends – Lucy.**

A heartbeat.

_Buzz, buzz._

**Thank you – Natsu.**

And she never imagined how a thank you could hurt so much.

.

.

_We only had a drop of time to spend with each other,_

_Yet in those moments, everything changed._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p>The questions in her mind swarmed like bees to honey in her head.<p>

How could this happen? What did just happen? They were having a good time last night – dancing, eating, laughing – so why did Natsu suddenly sent her a message like that?

Could it be that he found her below par with his expectations of a perfect woman? Could it be that no matter how hard she tried, his fiancé would always be on top of her in his heart? Was karma finally giving her a taste of her own medicine when she left Japan all those years ago?

Her eyes were puffy and red from all of her crying. Her legs were sprawled on the bed as she lay on her back looking at the white ceiling above her. Her body felt lifeless and heavy. Everything felt broken. Everything felt miserable. Everything felt so wrong.

Lucy tried to wipe the liquid forming in her eyes as a new batch of tears threatened to fall. She heaved a pained sigh as her voice whimpered in agony and hurt. Why were these things happening to her? She thought it was finally her chance at love, at being happy, at fulfilling her dreams with Natsu, so why did the events turned out to be this way?

It pained her to think of the blasted message but her mind kept replaying the words over and over in her head. It was like stabbing herself with a knife – slowly breaking her part by part as she struggled to fight the intense feeling of sadness and despair in her heart.

In a desperate attempt (because if she didn't she might go crazy), Lucy willed herself to think of their happy memories together – of the last twelve days in her mind.

She first pictured the settings where they shared some precious moments together; the villa, the water, the kitchen, the balcony, the bedroom, and the village. Lucy smiled at her thoughts and found that the memories soothed her broken heart.

The memory of his kisses lifted her spirits; the memory of his touches and embraces were like a patch of band-aid that covered a gaping hole in her heart. The memory of his voice, his words, his smiles were like a giant eraser that worked to remove the hurt and pains.

She tried to think more of their times together, of Natsu's cute antics, of his clumsiness, of his denseness but the tears finally flowed from her eyes in realization that those happy times would remain to be only a part of her yesterdays. That no matter how much she struggled to wipe the bad memories away, the traces will still be left behind.

_Why? _

Her cries became harder at the question. What were the reasons why Natsu did those things to her? Why did he suddenly cut off the red thread that connected them together? She already knew something was bound to happen when Natsu said 'there are other guys better than me'. But she dismissed her gut feelings to delude herself that nothing of that sort would happen because this was _Natsu _and he would never hurt her.

_Why did you do it?_

She shouldn't have believed him, trusted him, and loved him. She regretted giving Natsu her number because if he didn't have it then all this wouldn't have transpired. She regretted her reply to him because if she had said no and told him how deep her love was, then maybe they could've talked this out together.

But no, her pride got the better of her and she (without thinking of the consequences of her actions) simply complied with his request.

She really was a fool to fall for someone like him.

**_Buzz. Buzz._**

A shimmer of hope filled Lucy's senses as she felt her phone vibrate. She hastily opened the device with shaking fingers as she thought about the possibility that it was a message from Natsu.

**Lucy, are you all right? – Gray.**

Her lips formed a frown at the sudden disappointment.

_It's not him._

She was expecting for Natsu's name to appear but it turned out to be different.

_Damn it!_

How could she face Gray after keeping all this from him? How could she tell Gray about Natsu? How could she tell her _friend _about having been dumped when she knew how much Gray loved her? She doesn't want to break Gray's heart because she knew how much it hurts.

If only she could turn back time, back to when she had the chance to shove Natsu away, then maybe she wouldn't be this miserable. Maybe she wouldn't feel all the aches that clouded her mind and heart. If only she could've loved Gray instead.

_If only..._

But the damage has been done and she had to move on forward.

At the very least she was thankful that Natsu (after telling him her address and phone number during last night's festivities) took her back to where she lived and not at the villa where Gray was staying at.

However, when she was adamant not to face the dark-haired man last night, right now, all that Lucy wanted was some form of comfort and a friendly company.

**Gray... I'm at my house, can you come over? – Lucy.**

She would tell him everything later. Gray would never betray her. He's always been there for her. The least she could do to repay him was to be honest about _certain things_.

**_Buzz. Buzz._**

**Okay. I'll be there, wait for me. – Gray.**

* * *

><p>"Natsu?"<p>

"Hm?"

"Where were you these past few days?" Levy asked as she leaned her head on Natsu's bare chest.

A growl, "I told you I was on a business trip."

Levy doesn't know what happened to her man, but when he arrived at the villa reeking of alcohol, she knew this was somehow related to Lucy. But she wouldn't try to think about the blonde right now. The man was back in her arms and that was all that mattered.

"Well, I'm glad you're back." She said as she scooted upwards to kiss his lips.

As soon as she saw him enter the door, she wasted no time in kissing Natsu and unbuttoning his shirt in the process. It gave her a boost of confidence when he didn't reject her actions so she became bolder with her touches and kisses.

Her man was like an animal when drunk and it made her happy to be the one who saw this side of him. And although she wanted to bed him during their honeymoon, things were happening at an unplanned pace that she vowed to do _everything_ to keep Natsu for herself.

"Yeah." Natsu replied as he reached for his phone under the bed and hid it inside his pillowcase.

This was the right thing to do. Levy was his fiancé and he had some _sins_ to pay. It was better to break Lucy's heart this early than to lead her on and destroy her completely once his wedding day arrived.

"Natsu..." a hand gripped _him_ as Levy straddled his legs.

_I'm sorry, Lucy._

And he lost all the strength to push the blue-haired woman away as his mind overflowed with Lucy's chocolate orbs and with Gajeels's bloodied body.

_If you only knew how I really feel and what happened in the past seven years..._

He felt Levy shift under the sheets as she trailed kisses down his chiselled chest.

_Forgive me._

.

.

_And in between the ocean of sorrow and bliss,_

_One drop was all it took to make the ripples that changed the tide. _

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long hiatus :( My soul had been eaten by Shingeki no Kyojin and I spend most (if not all) of my free time writing for my ships there.**

**But anyways, here's the latest chapter of this fic. **

**Thank you so much for the love and support.**

**(And you can go visit my writing blog if you have some fic requests or anything. Link's on my profile.)**

**BTW, I WISH YOU ALL A MERRY CHRISTMAS and A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

* * *

><p>Years ago, Levy mostly dreamt of waking up each morning with the surname Redfox attached to her own. Her husband would then greet her in the mornings with a chaste kiss followed by some much-needed "exercises" before they hit the showers.<p>

Their bath would be sinfully-long with her husband's endless teasing for his 'still' unsatisfied morning desires. Of course, as his wife, she would _gladly_ help him with his problems - thoroughly. Gajeel would then ask her where she learned of such techniques, in which she would reply 'It's all in the books, darling' – much to his amusement.

They would leave their home at half-past seven (with him going to work and with her spending the day with Lucy). Once with her best friend, the two would talk about the town's latest gossips in between their discussions for their cafe's operations.

It was supposed to be the perfect beginning of her happily ever after (the fantasy she drooled on for years to happen) but sadly, things have changed.

The black locks have been replaced by pink, the laughter was turned to spite and hate, the friendships... ruined, irreparable, gone.

Levy doesn't remember when exactly did the tides change, but after Lucy left, her grim reality started to unfold.

She thought she could bear with Lucy's sudden departure (that she was strong enough to stand on her own two feet without the support of her best friend). But after a while, her longing became overwhelming that she had to find another source of comfort – someone present and near, someone like Natsu.

Perhaps it was because she felt they were similar that she started to spend some time with him. At first, she only accompanied him to parties and events (as a good friend, of course) but after awhile, she started to be with Natsu at every possible chance.

It's not that she was _in love_ him already (because she was still in a relationship with Gajeel), but being with Natsu made her happy – although the guilt was there for she was keeping her correspondence with Lucy as a secret.

After a while, Gajeel started to notice the change and this became the source for their fights. She tried to placate his feelings by telling him she still loves him, but who was she kidding? Of course her boyfriend would feel jealous of Natsu – the Dragneels were prized business partners of the McGardens, and a lowly Redfox didn't have a room in her family.

She tried her hardest to fight for their relationship until that fateful night when Gajeel caught them kissing (a mistake driven by need). She ran after her lover but he wouldn't stop to hear her explanations. After that, she never heard from him again. All she could remember was fainting on the cold pavement and later waking up on Natsu's bed.

From then on, she decided to pour her love to Natsu (who willingly accepted her feelings) and vowed to never have a repeat of her previous relationship. The gash that Gajeel left in her heart still ached but she no longer cried about it anymore, instead, she now used it as a reminder to protect and value the second chance she had at love.

Lucy may never forgive her for what she's done, but when she and Gajeel had left her behind, Natsu's the only one who picked her back up.

And this may sound selfish, but she'd rather sever her friendship with the blonde than ruin her relationship with Natsu.

* * *

><p>"Gray, I'm so sorry." Lucy said, leaning her head onto his shoulder as she wept. "I didn't mean to keep this from you. It's just that..." Her voice cracked and he felt her body shook. "I thought I needed this time to sort things out with Natsu."<p>

If there was one thing that Gray hated the most in this world, it was seeing Lucy cry bitterly.

Natsu dumped her. And the bastard did it so casually like he never cared for Lucy – at all. What happened to the friendship? What happened to his 'never hurting those I love' personality? Was it all for show? Did his best friend suddenly decided to become like Levy – who underwent drastic changes that transformed her into a new person?

_That man's not worth a single drop of tear._

Gray draped an arm over Lucy's back and brought her close.

"Hush, Lucy. It's okay."

_(A Lie; because things had grown beyond their control.)_

"No... No. It's never going to be okay. I feel so broken."

He kissed the crown of her head but no words escaped his lips.

_(Because how could you say something when guilt and anger are fighting to consume your spirit?)_

"Do you think I made the wrong decision? I feel so helpless. I don't know what to do. My heart keeps telling me to hold on but my brain wants otherwise." Lucy looked up at him, eyes puffy and tired. "I mean, I know he has a fiancé, but... Damn. Is this karma for almost trying to break a relationship apart?"

"It's not Karma all right? It's just Natsu being an idiot."

_(Because if this was Karma, then his soul is probably taking a soak in hell.)_

Lucy doesn't deserve any of this. All she did was to love a man and be part of a scheme that he and Levy conspired. In fact, they should be the ones responsible for Lucy's misery and Natsu's change of heart. Him with his plan for trying to keep Lucy for himself that ultimately backfired in his face; and Levy for trying to connive with him and betraying –

_Wait._

"Lucy... Do you know who's Natsu's fiancé?"

"N-no, Levy didn't say anything about it. She just confirmed the news when I called awhile back. Why?"

Gray clenched his fist, anger seething out of him. Should he tell her? Should he add more salt to the wound? Should he-

"Listen, Lucy. I know this isn't the right moment... but,"

_Yes, I should. To put a stop on this relationship (friendship) built on lies. _

"Lucy." Gray cupped her cheeks, looking her straight in the eyes. "Natsu's fiancé is none other than-"

(Heartbeats in hesitation)

"Than?"

(Heartbeats in fear)

He gulped.

**(Badum.)**

"Levy."

.

.

_Courage - even with a single drop – to tell the truth and uncover the lies,_

_Is enough to mend broken wings and to ruin shattered souls._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	14. Chapter 14

Writing this was extra hard because of the emotions required (I even had to say outloud Lucy's lines here) sooooooo I hope to make you guys cry (again) with this chapter.

And thank you so much for all the reviews this story received so far... it really (really really) made me happy. I actually wanted to reply to all the reviewers but I figured out that all I can probably say is 'thank you for reading and appreciating Droplets, hugs and kisses!' XD

Just... thank you guys – thank you for the continued support and love.

(I'll also try my best to update faster ^^.)

Btw, the next chapter will have the same format as the one in chapter 11 - a one year 'time to heal and think'. After that, there's a maximum of (probably) 5 chapters till the story's climax, and then around 2-3 more until the last chapter. So hopefully, this story will end before 2015 arrives.

Thanks and I hope for your continued patience.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

* * *

><p>She remembered having nightmares; the kind that made her run a long distance (with a pursuer following her tracks) until she could feel her legs giving-in from exhaustion. There were also other dreams that she could think of, like not being able to breathe inside a cramped space, like calling for help with no one coming to save her, like riding a car that tumbled off the cliff as blood splattered all over her lithe body.<p>

In that realm (in what some people called a fragment of their imagination and subconsciousness), every experience is real: the pain, the weariness, the joy, the strength, the rawness of the emotions.

Everything felt real.

But once she shook her body awake (willed it to rouse especially in deathly-like situations), that world in her sleep would gradually blur, the voices falling in a decrescendo, the pictures turning in to monochrome, the feelings fading into nothing.

And she was back to reality.

That was what Lucy loved in dreaming; she can be anyone that she wanted to be, she can express her emotions as freely as she could, she can even meet people that she previously lost ties with. But best of all, when things started to turn downhill or when she was stuck in a moment of weakness, her eyes only needed to flutter open for it to all disappear.

Very different from the reality she threw herself into.

In this world, there's no escape. No 'wake up, Lucy', no 'I hope I'll dream you again later', no 'finally I can breathe again', no 'thank goodness I still have all my limbs', no 'I wish to never see this again'. The voices were loud and ringing and echoing. The pictures were brighter, bolder, changing but never fading. The emotions were lingering until it became consuming.

"Tell me, Gray... Tell me what I should feel. Tell me how I should feel."

Her companion was quiet that was bordering on deafening. Should she cry? Should she scream? Should she rip her hair off and just jump off the building? Maybe she should get a surgery to take her heart out and replace it with another? Or maybe she should knock her head on the wall in the hopes of sustaining amnesia?

Would that save her from the excruciating pain she was feeling? Even falling off the cliff in her dreams was tolerable than this... than this torture.

She could not even name what she was experiencing.

Betrayal?

(of finding out that her best friend was stabbing her in the back?)

Anger?

(of being played like a card in a game – kept when useful, discarded when useless?)

Humiliation?

(of being dumped after lowering her pride for one man?)

Frustration?

(of thinking about things she wanted to happen _but_ will never happen?)

Guilt?

(of leaving everyone... behind?)

"Shit! Tell me!" Lucy shouted and grabbed Gray's shoulders. "Tell me exactly what I should do, dammit! Should I keep everything under control and try to put everything behind? Should I forget about this and treat this like a nightmare? Should I start scolding myself because my OWN actions did this to me? Or should I slap Levy and shove her face in the mud? Or maybe I should start planning how to sabotage their wedding to get some much deserved revenge?"

Her lips were quivering as she ended and Lucy didn't even bother to wipe her tears away.

_What the hell did I do to deserve this?_

She could see Gray staring at her with mournful eyes – unshed tears pooling in them.

_I was nothing but good. I studied hard, I worked hard, I was kind to people, I tried to not bother anyone..._

Something gripped her arm and pulled her body forward – she realized a second later that it was Gray holding her close.

_I never even meant to ruin Natsu and his fiancé, I was just being a woman in love..._

A scream was threatening to come out and Lucy had to curl her fingers to stop herself from doing so.

_If this is the price of loving, I wish I never loved at all._

"Lucy, I'm here. I won't leave you. I'm here for you. You can cry all you want. You can even ruin my shirt if it would make you feel better. I _will_ never leave you behind."

_Can someone tell me where's the rewind button?_

* * *

><p><em> If only life was built on programs,<em>

_Then I would delete everything and start anew._

* * *

><p>Society taught him that criminals should be imprisoned. That's why there were laws, that's why he fired dishonest and imprudent employees, that's why he never wished to participate in illegal dealings, that's why he tried to keep his life as clean as possible (excluding the accident).<p>

But...

Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose and reclined back on the sofa.

Was there a crime for breaking hearts? Was there a law that protected broken ladies because of stupid men like him? Was there a rehabilitation facility for the wounded and grieving souls? Or perhaps he should just go straight to a police officer and turn himself in for hurting the most precious woman in his life?

_I am a worthless piece of trash._

Sin seemed to like him very much that it never leaves his side even when he wanted to pay for it with interest.

Him marrying Levy out of obligation – payment for what he did (for ridding a life) to Gajeel.

Him loving and cherishing Lucy – payment for the treachery (_for making the wrong choice_) he's doing to his heart.

Him hurting Lucy and even himself – payment for what he's done to Levy (for loving another woman when he's already engage) _and_ for what he's done to Lucy (for making her hope they can be together).

_Can someone turn the pain level higher..._

If only he wasn't burdened by amending his wrongs (this is the right path, this is the right thing to do, this is what he should do), then maybe he could say 'To hell with you! I'm running off with my queen and no one can stop me' and be with Lucy for the rest of his life.

_... Because I don't deserve such things like happiness._

Natsu grabbed the hairs on his head and growled bitterly – until his heated rumbles turned into broken howls.

.

.

_If every drop of my blood could turn back time,_

_Then I would give it all 'till I'm back in her arms again._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry I'm not updating as I initially planned, life's been busy and my laptop wasn't cooperating with me, sobs. But I'll try to update. I would never abandon this story – this I can promise you without fail.

Forgive me for the mistakes and forgive me for all the lapses. Prior to this, I've been writing (fangirling) for other ships that I think my NaLu heart (and this story as well) suffered a lot. ;_;

And lastly, to all the people out there who are still reading and following this story, taking their (your) time out to give 'Droplets' some love and attention. Thank you thank you thank you very much. Your reviews/favourites/follows became my fuel as I wrote this chapter.

This is for you.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>April: Days in Tears<strong>

It's been two weeks since Natsu's last message and acceptance was still beyond her grasp.

As much as Lucy wanted to erase Natsu from her mind, the feeling of anticipation each time her phone buzzes, crushed the resolve she had built.

Because-

What if it was him?

What if it was a message of 'I'm sorry'?

What if it was a message of 'forget what happened, that was just a stupid move'?

Or,

What if it was a phone call where he'll tell her 'I love you, and the engagement was a farce'?

A check on her phone every minute, a check on her phone before going to sleep, a check on her phone as soon as she wakes.

Yes, Lucy already knew that if she wanted to move on and recover, she had to eliminate all of Natsu's traces – this including the habit on her phone.

But...

It was simply too much.

Natsu broke her.

He toyed with her.

He used her.

And the worst thing of all, the best friend she thought she had, was actually a lying bitch.

A traitorous snake.

**-0-**

**May: Two Months to Recovery**

The process of healing was at a snail's pace. It didn't come very easy considering the memories were all etched deeply in her mind.

Thankfully, Gray was there to help her cope.

No matter what time it was, be it two in the morning or four in the afternoon, her _friend_ was always willing to listen to her repetitive narration of what transpired, to the never ending 'I hate him', 'I wish I never met him again' and 'how dare he broke my heart'.

The grief was starting to turn into anger. And in Lucy's opinion, being angry was the better choice than taking a dive in her tears for a man (and a best friend) who had wounded her deeply.

"Take it easy."

_(Yes, step by step)_

"Don't cry too much or your cakes would taste bad."

_(Oh, you're right. It does taste a little... odd.)_

"If you feel the need to punch someone, you can use my shoulders."

_(You're really doing too much for me, thank you.) _

"Don't miss me too much okay? I'm just a phone call away."

_(When are you coming back?)_

"When you need me."

**-0-**

**June: Finally on My Own**

A month without Gray made her surpass the limits of her capabilities.

To cry but not too much.

To remember but not too deeply.

To hurt but not to the point of torment.

No more scrolling through her phonebook just to stare at Natsu's name, no more beating herself for something she didn't do, no more dwelling in the past.

If she was down, she'd bake. If she was lonely, she'd call on Gray. If she was feeling regretful (because _this_ was hard to remove), she'd look at the brighter things that has happened to her.

Stronger.

Wiser.

And hopefully, better.

The nightmares still hunt her but at the very least they no longer linger.

_I can surpass this._

(Press: **Delete**.)

**-0-**

**July: A Move for the Knight**

Gray tossed his jacket and took out a small box on his table.

The white ribbon hung loosely as he opened the cover to see the contents inside.

_A princess cut-_

When he first saw this, he immediately knew it was the right one for _her_ – his precious princess whom he had to leave behind because his vacation was over.

_-blue sapphire-_

If only he could stop time or travel through spaces, then he won't have to suffer gazing at Lucy through a screen, hearing her voice through speakers, touching her through his imagination.

_-engagement ring._

He picked up the object and twirled it in his fingers. The smooth texture rubbing against his skin.

"Would you give me a chance now, Lucy?"

Gray chuckled and covered his eyes,

"Second doesn't sound so bad at all."

**-0-**

**August: Hesitation and Uncertainty**

_Should I?_

Natsu gripped his chair and growled at the inner battle he was experiencing.

His wedding was happening in less than a year. All the preparations were almost complete. The press had been informed, and the news had already spread.

"_Bastard, why are you calling me?"_

_Natsu inhaled a whiff of air and swallowed his pride, "Is she okay?"_

"_Who gave you the right to ask?"_

_His temper was boiling but he kept himself calm, "I did. Because I broke her."_

_There was a shuffling on the other line, a growl, and an exasperated sigh, "Yeah. But I fixed her. So you're out."_

"_So she's all right?"_

"_Yes. Very. All thanks to me."_

But... why was he feeling so agitated? Why was there an urge to call off everything and steal her back? Why was he feeling so confused, so restless, so... unsure of the decision he made with Levy?

It's eating him from the inside and the only one who could stop it was Lucy.

_Should I call her?_

"Mr. Dragneel, there's a message for you."

_Can I call her?_

"The person said: Don't back out now, Salamander."

Natsu slammed his chair on the floor and gripped his head,

"Damn you, Gajeel."

**-0-**

**September: Moving Forward and Persistent Doubts**

He can now die as a happy and fulfilled man.

Yes.

Gray can.

The gods have finally heard his prayer and gave him a reward for his good deeds.

Well, not that he purposely aimed to stare (ogle) at _Lucy_ through his computer... But two nights ago, as they were conversing – with her showing the Siamese cat she got from him on her birthday – heaven finally showed a glimpse of itself to him.

Here's what happened.

As he was obsessing about how handsome "Nat" had become, the (oh-so-perfect) feline placed his paws on Lucy's tank top, and ripped the said piece of clothing away.

His eyes almost bulged out of its sockets when he saw a cleavage, flesh, a black bra, flesh, ribbons, more flesh, and-

"Gray, stop staring."

He tried to blink the image away but his eyes wouldn't listen.

"Only Nat has the right to see and touch them."

Was there a power out there to transform himself into a cat?

"Isn't that right, baby-Nat?"

And then Lucy laughed before telling him she'll be right back.

...

Wait.

**Nat**?

Does that mean only _him_ can-?

No.

It can't be.

She got over him already.

It's not possible.

**-0-**

**October: Cleaning the Clutter**

'Lucky' was what Lucy's mother fondly used to call her, and oh how lucky she was indeed – to have a perfect family, wealth, beauty and brains, a treasure full of friends.

The ice in the glass clicked.

"Ma'am, where do you want to keep these boxes?"

Levy sipped her wine and leaned on the door frame; a nostalgic smile marring her face, "Just take it to the storage house behind."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The maids shuffled around and formed a straight line.

One by one the keepsakes she kept throughout the years exited the room (as if bidding her goodbye).

First Box: Papers, old bills, receipts.

Second Box: Pictures from her childhood – many of which were with Lucy, and various albums from her middle school and university days.

Third Box: Dolls, bears, cards, ribbons, bracelets – all of which were gifts from Lucy.

_We were happy back then, Luce._

"Oh!"

Levy straightened her posture and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Something fell off, Ma'am."

The heiress cocked her head, eyes shining with unshed tears, and proceeded to kneel down to pick up the fallen object.

It was a small paper with tattered edges, there was gibberish math calculations at the front, a 'Fairy' sticker at the back, and in the middle, was a short message.

**MY MIDGET.**

**-0-**

**November: The Start of Change**

The cold air seeped inside Natsu's drenched clothes.

Of all the days for his car to break, it had to happen today – when there was a sudden downpour in this chilly weather.

Cursing as he crossed the intersection, the pink-haired man accidentally bumped into a figure.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Going broke, Salamander."

Natsu instantly stilled.

The man tipped his hat and revealed a menacing grin. He crunched his knuckles and motioned for his offender to go to the nearby alley.

Natsu's legs suddenly felt heavy. The weight of seeing _that_ familiar face was suddenly placed upon his shoulders (the death of Lucy's parents, the _sin_ he made, the deal with the McGardens, his wedding, his _wrong_ decisions).

Once they were settled in the alley, the man completely revealed his face and said, "I thought I'd pay you a visit."

"I knew it was you, Gajeel."

"Aren't you glad to see I'm alive?"

Natsu loosened his tie in a rough manner, "Just, Why? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LIE TO ME BASTARD!"

"For Levy." Gajeel pushed Natsu on the wall and bared his teeth, "Let's pretend this never happened, all right? Just like how you pretended to know nothing about the _accidents_ from before." He stopped a fist aimed at his jaw as he continued to speak, "I'm sure you don't want Lucy to find out that you let the killer of her parents escape... or how you got away from frustrated murder..."

Gajeel backed away laughing, his hands hidden in his pockets as he left his devastated friend behind.

**.**

_I'll uncover the skeleton hidden inside your closet._

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

_Or better yet, would you rather just tell me the truth?_

**.**

The woman clutched her ticket closely; the flight stewardess welcomed her as she directed her to her seat. The pilot's voice rang through the speakers, the roaring of the engines followed, and then, the plane has begun to ascend.

.

.

_No matter how hard one scrubs, _

_The drop of memory from yesterday still remains._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating. :( Work kept me busy and lately I find myself wanting to just rest (and sleep and eat) more than writing ;_;<p>

Plus, writing drabbles and short fics on my writing blogs kinda made it hard for me to go back to writing a full-blown chapter.

I hope you all like the new update, I'll try to devote some writing time soon – now that tax season is about to end *happy dance*

Again, to all the people out there who are still reading and following this story, taking their (your) time out to give 'Droplets' some love and attention. Thank you thank you thank you very much. Your reviews/favourites/follows became my fuel as I wrote this chapter.

This is for you.

-0-

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail_

* * *

><p>The airport was as busy as she had remembered it less than a decade ago – people posing for pictures, businessmenwomen on their phones as they waited for their turn at the counter, luggage all over the place (of all sizes, shapes, and colors), children running around, and a vast view of the sky and ocean that spelled home for many.

Lucy stood amidst the hustle and bustle, her eyes were locked on the picturesque sight before her, reminding her of the choice she had made – or rather she will be making. She took a deep breath as she folded her arms _(I can do this. I'm not scared. I'm not weak)._

_I've moved on._

"Onee-chan?"

"O-oh, yes?" Lucy quickly answered before she kneeled down to look at the child who called on to her.

"You have a sad look on your face." The child said as she reached inside her bag, mumbling all the while, before she took out a small round candy and shoved it onto Lucy's palm, "Eat this. You will feel better. Ja!"

"Thank you."

Did her face really screamed sadness that a child had to comfort her?

_Come on Lucy! Wake up. Stop moping around!_

Right.

Her heart should calm down and stop banging so loudly because things were just about to start.

(Hey, Lu-chan?)

It's not like she would allow the pain to eat her forever.

(Yeah?)

And if her friend could do it-

(I'm getting married... Can you come to my wedding?)

-then so can she.

(I'd be honoured.)

After all, Levy's the one who started it first.

* * *

><p><em>And it is like playing with fire,<em>

"_Don't let yourself get burned."_

* * *

><p>"Master Gray?"<p>

"Yes?"

"Will Miss Lucy stay for good?"

Gray shook his head and motioned for his driver to pass him the bouquet he bought earlier, "Not sure. But..." He trailed off while he smelled the roses for his princess, "I hope she'll be okay here."

The driver smiled and winked at his Master, "I'm sure she would."

At least his driver was very optimistic about this mini-vacation of Lucy, maybe his good vibes might rub off on them and bring positive omen.

But...

Why was it he was feeling so anxious about Lucy's sudden arrival?

So uneasy about the fact that she's here when Natsu's wedding was about to take place in two weeks.

_Did that bastard invited her?_

At any rate, he would make sure that Lucy's trip here in Japan would be as smooth as possible, with no complications whatsoever.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"Will Miss Lucy attend Mr. Natsu's wedding?"

"No. There's no need for her to be there."

"But..."

"I'm not even going there myself."

Gray pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back on his chair, "Don't ever mention the wedding to Lucy, got that?"

"As you wish."

"And..." Gray's tone changed, like that of a snake about to strike, "I'd like to keep her away as much as possible, all right?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p><em>And so I said,<em>

"_I know... but sometimes it can't be helped."_

* * *

><p>Her luggage felt heavy in her hand, it was like the world was weighing her down – with only a candy as her salvation.<p>

**Badum.**

Lucy's heart twisted in knots as she saw a man with a white scarf walking past by her,

Was fate being cruel?

**Badum.**

There was a time when going home gave her peace and happiness, but now was different. Dread and nervousness filled her tummy, anger and regret coated her eyes.

Could she take it?

To see him once more, in a black suit as he waited for his bride to walk down the aisle? A bride that was not her? A bride that was her supposed-to-be friend?

Damn.

Just imagining the scene was making her feel like bursting in anger.

**Badum.**

What would she say to Levy?

_I already know your secret?_

_How have you been snake?_

_Are you happy now that you've stolen something from me?_

_Is Natsu happy with you?_

_What did I do wrong for you to treat me like this?_

_Yeah, you're right, I came here because we have a score to settle – give him back?_

"Can I do those things?"

**Badum.**

And those were her thoughts just after touching down in Japan for over thirty minutes. Gray would be so disappointed with her if he knew the real reason why she came here.

It's not like she wanted to deceive the guy, but her desire to see Natsu was so strong that when the opportunity came knocking on her door, she did not think twice to jump in and said her immediate 'yes'.

It was only after understanding dawned on her that she realized how stupid she was for agreeing to something that might totally destroy her.

For as much as she wanted to convince herself that she has moved on and forgot all about Natsu, lying to herself could only do so much.

**Badum.**

Well, there's no more turning back now. Moving forward was the only choice left. And Lucy knew in her heart that if she let this opportunity pass, she would regret it forever.

Besides, over thinking won't help, it wouldn't solve her problem with Levy, and it surely wouldn't be able to stop a wedding to happen.

**Bad-**

"Sorry to keep you waiting Lucy."

She turned her head slowly and gave a sweet smile, "Nah, it's all right, Gray."

"Here, flowers for a beautiful princess."

"Thank you."

And time seemed to slow as the people passing by stared at the two: one a beautiful blonde in a yellow sundress, the other a dashing debonair in a black button down shirt with the top two buttons left open.

**-dum.**

"Oh, isn't that Gray... and Lucy?"

"What?"

"Nevermind," Levy paused as she hooked her arm onto Natsu's coldish one, "Don't you think that couple over there looks so good together?"

"Huh?"

And Natsu's eyes widened, freezing him down to his core.

* * *

><p><em>Although a fire may burn,<em>

_Sometimes, a drop of water is enough to mend and give relief._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


End file.
